Love at First Sight and Beyond
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Co written with Kopaka78; Kurt and his sister Anna have moved to a new town, will have to go to a new school, and make some new friends. But is love in their futures or will someone or something intervene?
1. Chapter 1

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is not owned by me.

Chapter 1: The New Students

In a room that was loaded with empty moving boxes, a German boy who was approximately 17 years old with dark blue hair was sleeping soundly. In fact, it was a few days ago since he, his adoptive older sister, and their mother moved into Bayville. Soon, his alarm clock set off as he was startled awake before reaching his hand out from the covers of his bed to try and shut up the clock. After a few failed attempts, the boy finally slammed the clock to shut off the alarm before getting up with a yawn.

"I hate Mondays." He whined to his alarm clock.

As he was about to go gather clothes from his closet, he heard a knock on his bedroom door before he heard his mother's voice through the door.

"Kurt, are you awake yet?" Raven asked. It had always been a wonder to her that her kids could sleep the day away.

Pulling on a shirt, Kurt called: "Ja mozher! I've been avake for a few minutes."

"Just checking since your sister Anna is being stubborn on waking up."

"Again?" he asked zipping up his pants finally ready to go down for breakfast.

"Yes. Your breakfast is ready by the way."

"All right, I'll be down in a minute." He called stretching slightly before opening his door.

As he scarfed down his seventh pancake his sister, a teen Goth girl who was slightly older than him, who had a white streak on her short ginger hair still wearing her black night gown sat beside him.

"Morning Rogue and zhese pancakes are delicious!"

"Did ya save any fer me?" she asked.

"Your plate is in the microwave Anna," Raven called, "And do hurry up. I do not want you to be late for school.

Then, after a quick shower, Kurt changed out of his pajamas and into a pair of baggy pants, a red, long-sleeved shirt, and a brown collared shirt over it, even though it remained unbuttoned. After grabbing his back pack, he headed downstairs with his sister who wore a pair of black jeans, a halter top with a purple shirt that exposed her shoulders, gloves, and sneakers.

"Ya seem rathah excahted." Anna told him as they made their way outside.

"Come on Anna, vhat's so bad about going to a new school?"

The Goth girl rolled her eyes as she followed Kurt like it was no big deal down to their mothers SUV.

In the SUV Raven pulled her long dark hair in a bun before driving out of her driveway, sparing a quick glance in her mirror to see the exited look on her son's face and the defeated look on Anna's she decided to break the silence.

"Ready for your first day?"

"Vell, I'm kinda nervous since ve moved here, but I'll manage."

"Ah don't care. As long as Ah get this day ovah with."

Raven just shook her head at her daughter's statement since she knows that Anna was always the sarcastic one when it came to moving to a new town or attending a new school.

"Well, I already contacted Principal Xavier yesterday so you 2 can get your schedules and such." Raven continued for a few minutes before dropping them off at Bayville High.

As her children started to leave she just remembered she had something to tell them, "Remember, I may have to work overtime today, so if I don't show up when your day ends, just walk home and I'll see you later."

"No problem." Kurt smiled.

" Whatevah." Rogue said.

"Bye." Raven.

Kurt and Anna called back "Bye."

Then while Raven drove off, Kurt and Anna walked up the steps passing by some other students before they entered the main building and made their way down the hall and into the Principal's office.

After waiting for a few minutes, a well dressed bald man who was bound to a wheelchair came in with another man who had gray hair but looked like he was barely in his 30s as they closed the door.

The bald man with the friendly presence addressed them first, "Ah, you 2 must be Kurt and Anna Wagner. Your mother Raven Wagner contacted me yesterday saying that you 2 are going to attend Bayville High?"

"Ja." Kurt.

"Yeah. In fact, Weh're considered strangahs hehre ourselves." Rogue.

"Well, my name's Principal Xavier (gesturing to the gray-haired man) and this is my assistant principal and teacher, Mr. Lensherr." The bald man now known as Charles spoke to them again.

(A/N: For the last names of Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Mystique, we had to make them related for real)

Mr. Lensherr finally spoke up, "Nice to meet you 2."

"Likevise sir." Kurt said shaking Mr. Lensherr's hand.

"Nahce to meet ya both." She said also shaking hands.

Soon, Principal Xavier opens a drawer of his desk and takes out 4 slips of paper and hands a pair to Kurt and the other pair to Anna.

Handing them each their papers, "I already assigned your classes and lockers since yesterday. I hope you 2 enjoy your senior year with the other students."

'Ve vill." Kurt replied joined with his sisters, "No problem."

"All right then, good day." Charles said as the elder men waved off their two newest students.

(A/N: We had to make the X-Men and the Brotherhood senior students in high school)

After, Kurt and Anna left Professor Xavier's office they went to their assigned lockers and decoded the combination that was written for them next to their locker numbers on the paper. Once they closed their own lockers, both Kurt and Anna walked down the halls to find their first class before Anna bumped into a boy with messy blond hair, green eyes, wearing a brown shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt and sneakers. His name was Todd Tolansky.

"Oh, Sorry...," Todd says looking at Anna, "Wanda? What happened to you?"

"Wanda? Ah ain't no Wanda," Rogue started sounding slightly belittled, " Behsahdes, Ah don't know who ya are."

"Oh, sorry my names Todd and ya kind of remind me of her."

"Just get outta mah face."

Soon, Todd walked off to get to his class before Kurt and Anna were approached by a group of different teens from the back.

"Excuse me, are you 2 lost", a brown haired teen with red sunglasses asked.

"Ja, ve are both trying to find our first classes … I have algebra." Kurt asked

"And Ah unfortunately have a History class ta find." Rogue said looking at her schedule.

"Like History is my first class oh and like by the way my names Katherine Pryde but like everyone around here calls me Kitty. So like I'll show you to class …"

"Anna; Anna Wagner."

"Yeah like pretty name and like anyway …" the short brunette girl in a pink cardigan and denim capris grabbed Rogue's hand and practically drug Anna off to class.

"I have a free bell first so I would be glad to show you to your algebra class." A beautiful teen with back length red hair, in a striped green strapless shirt, and tan long skirt said to Kurt, "By the way my name is Jean and this guy over here with the shades is Scott."

"Hello Scott and Jean."

They mingled gently before he was showed into the class. All the seats were full except for the two that were next to the Goth girl in the corner. Kurt sat next to her pulling out his books and notebooks.

As Mr. Gardner, the math teacher, walked in he quickly tried to make conversation with the girl whose back seemed to be permanently facing him.

"Hello I'm Kurt. I'm new here and may I ask vhat is your name?"

The girl turned to him slowly catching Kurt off guard. He had only felt like this once before with another girl at his other school. But when he saw her he just knew it was the same feeling.

The girl had short black hair that was died red at the tips. She was slightly pale with a small nose ring, wearing a slashed Evanescence concert t-shirt, black leather pants, and red boots to match her eye shadow.

"My name's Wanda." She told him before she started to copy the text off the board that Mr. Gardner had written.

"Vanda I zhink you have a beautiful name."

Surprise was written across her face after he said that. Kurt waited for a response from her but it didn't come. She just continued to do her work like the other kids in class.

Forty minutes later class was over. Kurt tried to talk to her again, but she beat him to the door in such a hurry that she forgot her Algebra textbook. Scratching his head he picked up the textbook placed it in his backpack and planned on giving it to her the next time he saw her and maybe, just maybe he would have the chance to give her a piece of his heart as well. However, for Kurt's older sister, she was about to meet a guy whom may be fond of her.

…**. **

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is not owned by me

**Chapter 2: The Day Goes On**

Soon, the bell rang as all the students scrambled to get to their classes and before long, while Kurt and Anna were waiting for the teacher who was supposedly named Mr. McCoy, Wanda rushed in before a boy who had the same blue eyes, but had slicked back white hair, and wore a brown, long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and black shoes rushed in as well while they were out of breath.

Breathing hard, "Remind me...to kick your ass...when we...get home for making us...nearly late." Wanda threatened her brother.

Also breathing heavily the boy with white hair said, "Not...a chance. Besides,..you shouldn't...interrupt me...when I'm wooing...a cute girl."

As the 2 teens entered, a man who had brown hair, wearing glasses and wearing some clothes that doctors may wear at times, entered the classroom while the other students, except for Kurt and Anna, took their seats. Near the seat where Wanda was sitting at Todd set his gaze on her before waving and receiving a glare from the Goth girl as she looked away in disgust. However, when she turned away, Wanda saw the same German boy that was in her Algebra class.

Mr. McCoy, the Biology teacher, stood before the students with his attendance chart, "Now class, before we begin today's lesson, I would like to introduce 2 new students who will be attending here for their senior year. Class, meet Kurt and Anna Wagner."

(A/N: Me and my co-author had to make the X-Men and the Brotherhood seniors in high school)

Kurt and Anna were greeted by the other students in the classroom as Mr. McCoy started to assign the 2 students their seats.

"Well then Kurt, you will be seated next to... (looks around and spots an empty seat) Wanda Maximoff."

Wanda forgot about the empty seat next to her left. Why was it empty, oh yeah that's right, because Todd threatened any guy that they will deal with him if they sit in that seat he reserved for himself. Sighing, Wanda snapped back to reality as she saw Kurt taking the seat next to her and couldn't help but gaze at him, which of course made Todd jealous causing him to glair at the pair.

Mr. McCoy spoke again, "And Anna, you will be seated next to...(spots another empty seat) Remy LeBeau."

A dark brown haired Cajun boy who was a bit older than Anna suddenly looked up after hearing Mr. McCoy say his name. The boy had red on black eyes, wore a dark t-shirt, black pants and some dark gray shoes. When his eyes were set on Kurt's older sister, Remy slightly raised an eyebrow as he was checking out Anna before she took the empty seat next to his right.

"Bonjour, cherie."The Cajun whispered at the new girl.

"What do ya want?"

"Nothin'." Remy answered with a smile, "Just hopin' you and moi can hang out some time, no?"

"Ah'll thank about it."

Soon, McCoy started his lecture for Biology as the rest of the class took notes. After Biology ended, the class bell rang as Kurt finally caught up to Wanda while taking her Algebra textbook out of his backpack.

" Hey Vanda! Vait up!"

Wanda stopped in her tracks as she turned around to see Kurt run up to her with her Algebra book in hand.

"You forgot zhis in Algebra."

"Oh, thank you Kurt." Wanda said taking it gently making sure to run her fingers over his.

-Gym-

Entering the gymnasium Kurt and Anna saw Scott, Jean, and Kitty from this morning, in addition, Kurt saw Wanda yet again.

After the boys and girls went into their locker rooms to change into their gym clothes, they took a seat while the gym coach showed up to see the class already sitting down. The coach was buff, and had dark black hair with a near permanent scowl on his face. He wore a plain dark blue t-shirt, some faded blue jeans and black shoes as he crossed his arms and faced the students. His name, Coach Logan.

"All right ladies! For today's athletic event to pass the time, I've decided to mix the boys and the girls into 2 softball teams." Coach Logan said.

The students were chattering as they were wondering who was gonna be the team captains. However, with Todd, he found it as an opportunity to try and show up the German boy for hitting on "his" Wanda.

"All right listen up," Coach Logan said quitting down the kids, "Scott Summers and Lance Alvers are gonna be the captains of the teams. So, here are the names and whose team you're gonna be on."

Then, Coach Logan read the names of the list until his gaze stumbled upon Kurt and Anna as he found that their names weren't on the list.

Turning to the new kids, "Well, since you 2 are new to my class, I'll give you 2 a little wager; since Scott's team is always uneven with Lance's team, I've decided to make a few arrangements for the both of ya."

Then, Coach Logan started to re-arrange the students and pretty soon, both team had an even amount of players. Scott's team consisted of himself, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Anna, and 3 random students while Lance's team consisted of himself, Todd, Wanda, a big teen boy named Fred Dukes, a boy with slicked back white hair who was named Pietro, and 3 other random students.

"_I'll show that new kid nobody takes my Wanda and gets away with it!" _Todd thought to his self.

The students took the equipment from the gymnasium to the empty baseball field, set up the bases, got on their respective side of the field, and waited for the game to start.

Then, as Kurt grabbed a baseball bat, he sees Todd who was glaring at him.

"You! You're mine when it's your turn to bat." Todd threatened.

Soon, one of the 3 random students in Scott's team went to home plate to bat. Todd was the pitcher as he pitched the ball to a boy named Jake since he was the back catcher. Todd managed to strike him out as Scott's team received their first out of the first inning. Then, Jean was up to bat as she hit the ball and managed to get to second base and stayed there.

Then, Kitty was up next as she managed to hit the ball, but it was more of a punt than a full force swing, as she managed to get to first base.

"Anna, you're up." Scott called.

Then, Anna stepped up to the plate as she waited for Todd to pitch the ball. Once the ball was pitched, Anna swung it as Jean made it to third base, Kitty got to second, and Anna got to first base.

"Not bad cutie. You're pretty good." Pietro said to Rogue.

"Is it typical for ya to hit on a new gal?"

Anna's accusation made Pietro shut up as a random teen girl stepped up to the plate. Although she hit the ball, Lance managed to catch it which indicated an automatic out for the girl as Jean barely made it back to third base. Soon, Kurt was up to bat as Todd caught the ball from Lance before setting his glare on the German boy.

"Since you're up here, let's see what you can do." Todd told Kurt.

"Vith pleasure. (holds his nose for a minute before releasing) And you should vash your gym clothes every veek vhile taking a bath."

Todd looked like he got slapped in the face after hearing Kurt's insult while a few of the other teens made snickers (meaning short laughs) at Todd, and to say the very least, Todd got angry at that.

"I'll show you, you German punk!"

Soon, Kurt got ready as Todd was ready to pitch. Then, without hesitation or second-thoughts, Todd launched his pitch before seeing Kurt hit the ball with a full force swing of the bat as the ball was hurled into the air while Fred watch it fly over head before taking off his cap and raised it in the air.

"FAIR BALL!" Fred called.

Then, Jean, Kitty, Anna, and Kurt made a run for the home plate as Jean got there first. Then, Kitty followed while Anna reached it for the 3rd point. Soon, Kurt was the last one to get to home plate while a random teen boy got the ball before tossing it to Todd who caught it and pitched it to Jake as Kurt was closing in on the home plate rather quickly. All of the team players watched in anxiety as Kurt slid while Jake finally caught the ball and tried to touch the home plate with his glove. However, Kurt's hand touched it first a split second before Jake's hand did and Coach Logan who was the Umpire saw it and declared his call.

"Safe!"Coach Logan called spreading his arms out.

Soon, Scott and his team cheered and congratulated Kurt when he got to them for about 5 seconds before they returned to the game as Scott was up to bat.

"Good luck Scott!" Jean told her boyfriend.

Scott gave a thumbs up sign at Jean before taking position to bat as the period for a few minutes longer before it was time to change and get to the next class.

After the fourth class of the day, it was lunch time. While Kurt was in Mr. Lensherr's class for English and didn't see Wanda this time, Rogue had French class as well as seeing Remy LeBeau in the same class with her. Soon, after getting their lunches, Scott saw them as he called them over to sit with them.

"Hey Kurt, Anna, sit here!" Scott called across the cafeteria.

Then, Scott moved over as Kurt and Anna took their seats, Kurt glanced to his left as he saw Wanda heading towards their table before Jean saw her and moved over for Wanda to sit down.

"Like, what brings you here?" Kitty asked Wanda.

"Well, the slimeball won't stop begging me to sit with him." Wanda replied.

"Like, no kidding. He's been after you since junior high."

Then, Wanda sees Kurt who was barely opening his carton of strawberry milk.

"Thank you returning my Algebra textbook back there. Not everyone is as kind as you are." Wanda said blushing slightly.

Kurt was caught by surprise as he started to have that strange feeling again while Rogue grinned and knew what to tease him about when they get home, that is, before she heard a voice that belonged to a certain Cajun, behind her.

"Is this seat taken, cherie?" Remy asked.

Anna turned around to see Remy with a tray of food in his hands, standing right behind her as she was trying to get words out of her mouth.

"Uh...su-sure. (moves over) ya can...sit next ta meh."

Remy sat next to Anna before quickly taking her hand and giving it a small kiss which caused her to be completely embarrassed in front of her younger brother and their new friends. Clearing his throat, Scott decided to start a conversation.

"So, how do you 2 like it here so far?"

Kurt talked with his mouth full, "Vell, it's different from mein old school, but I like it here."

"Ah don't care, really. All hahgh schools are the same ta meh." Anna said moving her food around her plate.

The teens at the table continued to talk, eat, and get to know each other. Remy started to flirt with Rogue again causing her to roll her eyes. Kurt finished his food in mach speed causing Wanda to laugh. And after a few minutes they started to talk about Kurt's past. Eventually Kurt's love life came up.

"So like," Kitty started to ask letting Kurt eat her extra sandwich, "What happened between you and Amanda Sefton before you 2, like, moved here?"

"Vell, Amanda and I had to break up since ve von't see each ozher once mein family and I moved here. I still miss her, but I zhink she already moved on."

"Oh, sorry about that." Jean said.

Smiling, "It doesn't matter. If Amanda can move on, so can I ...(raises an eyebrow) I zhink." Kurt said more to himself than to anyone else.

The other teens chuckled at Kurt's humorous pause as they continued to talk while eating lunch minus Wanda who was looking at him meaningfully before the bell rang as the students scrambled to throw their trash away and get to their next class before the tardy bell.

…

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_ittalics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is not owned by me or my partner.

**Chapter 3: Close to a Kiss**

Hour after hour, the entire school day went on for all the students, including the recently attending Kurt and Anna. However, Kurt and Anna ended up having the same free period at the end of the school day with Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Wanda. Unfortunately, that meant they would have the same free period as Todd, Pietro, Fred, and Lance as they caught up with Scott, Jean, and Kitty while the trio were about to exit.

"Hey! Vait up!" Kurt shouted frantically waving his hands through the air.

Scott, Jean, and Kitty turned around to see Kurt and Anna running towards them.

"Hey guys!" Scott smiled at them.

Flicking her long hair, "Look, since no homework was assigned to any student in this high school, you 2 wanna come hang out with us at this place called Dark Side Bowling and Amusement?" Jean asked.

"Well, Ah would."

"So vould I but ve need to ask our mozher first, if ve can?"

"Ok. Well," Jean said taking out a slip of paper and pen to write something down before handing it to the 2 teens, " just call us through my cell phone and I'll give you the location to the place."

"Vill do." Kurt replied.

"No problem." Anna agreed.

The teens eventually went their separate ways, Scott, Jean, and Kitty to Scott's convertible while the Wagner's went home to ask their mother if they could go out for a while with their new friends.

To their surprise when they got home, they saw that their mother was home early since she had almost finished washing the dishes before seeing her 2 children enter the house.

Raven smiled as she sat her sponge down to address her children,"Well, how was your day today?"

Returning her smile, "Vell, it vas better zhan expected since ve made some new friends."

As Kurt prattled on and on about his day Anna, with a devious smirk on her face, decided it was high time to start teasing her younger brother.

" Well," Anna paused for effect, " that's bechause he met a new gal named Wanda and he's crushin' on her."

Raising an eyebrow Raven noticed how her son's face had immediately turned red at what Anna said.

Kurt stuttering, "I...I don't know...v-vhat she is talkin' about!"

With her smirk still plastered on her face, "Oh come on Kurt, ya know ya have the hots for her. Ah haven't seen ya lahke that since ya met Amanda at our old school."

Kurt had enough of the embarrassment it was time for a counterattack.

"Oh ja?" Kurt's face mirrored his sisters, "Zhen vhat about you and zhat Cajun guy named Remy?"

Now it was Anna's turn to be embarrassed as her face instantly turned from porcelain doll to ripe tomato.

Anna began to stammer; smirk gone, "Ah...Ah don't know what yer sayin'."

" Don't lie. I saw how he kissed your hand vhen he came to our table at lunch. Looks like I ain't zhe only von who has a crush."

Anna was now redder than a crayola crayon, if that were even possible as Raven raised an eyebrow at both of her children.

Taking the initiative to change the topic, "Anyvays, is it ok if Anna and I can go out? Our new friends invited us to come hang out vith zhem at zhis place called Dark Side Bowling and Amusement."

Raven was surprised at the fact that her children already made new friends (especially Anna), started to like someone of their opposite gender, and were invited to hang out with their new friends to top it all off. Deliberating slightly Raven made her verdict on their request:

"All right, both of you can go, but you 2 are to be home by 11:30 since you both have school tomorrow."

Kurt and Anna replied, "Vill/Will do."

Both teens ran into their own rooms to change for their outing. While Kurt got dressed in a green collared shirt, brown pants and black shoes, Anna relied on her Goth style preferring to dress in a black skirt, halter top, with a transparent green blouse over the top, and dog collar accessories. She also put on black pants, gloves, with black and green combat boots. Soon enough, Anna called Jean's cell and got the directions to the location and before Raven realized, both of her children were already out the door.

**-Dark Side Bowling and Amusement-**

In one hour, both Kurt and Anna made it to the place where they were gonna meet their friends. Much to their surprise when they entered the complex, it had bowling alleys, pool tables, ping pong tables, darts, arcade, and karaoke rooms as well. Soon, Scott saw them and waved to them as they approached the group.

"Glad you guys could make it." Scott smiled.

"I'll say, zhis place is HUGE!" Kurt commented.

Anna agreed, "Ah'll say. Plus, ya'll nevah told meh that this place had pool tables."

"Well, we wanted to, like, surprise both of you." Kitty chirped.

The group started to bowl at one of the bowling alleys. That is until Anna started to get bored of bowling.

"Ah'm bored. Ah'm goin' to them pool tables." Anna said as she stood to go.

"Like, are you sure?" Kitty asked slightly disappointed.

"Yeah. Bowling bores meh to death." She said leaving Kitty and the gang.

Anna took off to the section where the pool tables. Meanwhile, as Kurt took his turn to bowl, Wanda came to the entrance just in time to see Kurt successfully bowl a strike. Pietro, Wanda's brother followed her in opting to play darts for a while instead of following her around. However, Wanda's focus was on Kurt as she saw him go to the snack bar to buy a drink.

"Hi Kurt." Wanda said standing next to him slightly flushed.

Kurt was a bit startled at first, but when he turned around to see Wanda in a red buttoned top that had no sleeves and showed off a bit of her midriff, black and red pants, dark red shoes, dog collars and various bracelets on her arms and wrists, and a few rings, he thought he was staring at an angel for a moment before he snapped back to reality.

"Hey Vanda." He said smiling shyly at her over his Pepsi.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh vell, Scott and Jean invited me and mein sister to zhis place."

"Well, I'm glad you showed up Kurt."

Soon, the 2 teens walked back to the bowling alleys. Meanwhile, at the pool tables, Anna was defeating every player that challenged her in pool. After running out of players who didn't know of her deadly pool skills, she was about to put the cue stick back on the rack before she heard a certain male Cajun voice behind her.

"Fancy meetin' you here cherie, no?"

Before Anna knew it she turned around, and was face to face with Remy, blushing almost immediately.

"Hi...R-Remy."

"So cherie, what do ya say we play a little pool, yes?

Anna nodded shyly, "Uh...sure."

Remy grabbed a cue stick from the rack as Anna racked up the billiard balls before removing the triangle from the table as Remy rubbed some chalk on the wooden end of the cue stick before putting the chalk cube down.

"Let moi show ya a real challenge." He said confidently.

Remy struck the cue ball which struck the bunched up billiard balls as a 2-ball and 5-ball went into a corner pocket.

"Wow..."

On the other side of the complex, Kurt and Wanda were at a crane game machine as Kurt slipped 2 tokens into the machine.

"You're gonna try that? It's impossible to win a prize from this thing." She said it as if it were a fact.

'Not if you aim vrong."

Maneuvering the claw like an expert Kurt aimed for a stuffed Killer Whale plush toy that was red and white instead of the usual black and white, and the claw dropped the plush toy into the chamber where the door opens for the winner to receive the prize.

"And vhen you get zhe hang of it, you can never go vrong."

With that, Kurt reached for the plush toy inside the chamber before he gave it to Wanda.

"For you Vanda."

"Aw. Thank you Kurt."

All the while, Jean and Scott were watching the 2 from a distance.

"Looks like love is starting to bloom between those two" Jean said giving Scott's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah. Similar to you and me when we first met." Scott grinned returning her hand gesture.

"Oh yeah," Jean started to wrap her arms around Scott's neck, "I remember."

Soon, Scott and Jean shared one passionate kiss, completely ignoring a few people who were gazing at them before they returned to their own business as Jean and Scott broke apart.

A few hours later, Lance, Fred, and Todd arrived at the Dark Side as Kitty and Lance got together and started to play ping pong at a Ping Pong table while Fred and Todd went to the arcade to play some video games while Remy saw them from a distance where the pool tables were located.

"Well, if it ain't the bad boys of the school."

Anna, who was aiming the cue ball for the 10-ball, looked up from her concentration.

" Huh?"

"Just sayin' that Lance, Fred, and Todd just got in, cherie."

Anna just shrugged before she returned aiming the cue ball to the 10-ball as she took a shot and managed to get the blue and white ball into a side pocket before she aimed for the 8-ball, got it into a corner pocket and won the game.

Smirking, Anna replied, "Rack 'em up losah."

Remy was impressed on Anna's deadly skills in pool while he was racking up the billiard balls for another round.

"Where did ya learn to play well cherie?"

"Well, behfore Ah got adopted, let's just say Ah was a pool hustlah, lookin' for every pool shark dumb enough to challenge meh."

Returning her smirk, Remy replied "Maybe you and I go to Vegas one day, no?"

"Perhaps."

It was 30 minutes before curfew as the group was still in the bowling alleys obviously still bowling. Although they ate dinner a few hours ago, they were having fun at the place. In addition, Wanda and Kurt spent a little time playing games at the arcade section. And now, as more people started to leave this place, the group decided to go their separate ways to get home. With Wanda and Kurt as they barely left the exit, they stopped for a minute as Wanda faced Kurt.

"Well, thank you coming. I had a great time."

"Ja. So did I."

Soon, as Wanda's eyes met Kurt's, sparks started to fly as they drew closer to each other very slowly. Right when they were about to share a kiss, Kurt's beeper went off, which definitely ruined the moment as he took it out of his pocket and saw the message which said, "You 2 better get home, now."

"I'm very sorry about zhis."

Gently stroking Kurt's cheek, Wanda said "Don't worry about it."

Then, the 2 teens went their separate ways as Wanda caught up with Pietro. With Remy and Anna, those 2 were very close to kissing each other until her beeper sounded as well as she got the same message Kurt received.

"_Thanks a lot mothah" _Anna thought to herself, "Ah'm sorry about that."

"Don't you worry now cherie. We'll pick up where we left off, no?" Remy asked.

Smiling, Anna replied "Ah guess."

"Well cherie, bonne nuit."

Then, Remy walks off to get home as Kurt caught up to Anna.

"Come on sis, ve gotta go."

The 2 teens ran as quickly as they could. Although they got home a few minutes past curfew and had to give a little explanation to their mother, it all turned out well in the end. And so, they got in their sleep wear and went to bed to await the next day of the torture chamber they call, high school.

**. **

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is not owned by me or my partner.

Chapter 4: Are You Going To The Dance?

The next day in Bayville High, there was a flier on the bulletin board which had an announcement of an upcoming event. As the students who were interested saw the announcement which read:

**Fall Dance On October 28th**

**Tickets on sale now.**

**$5 for single**

**$8 for couples**

Basically, everyone started to chat around whom is going to ask whom to the dance before they heard the bell ring as everyone went to their first class of the day. With Algebra class, Kurt was busy taking notes from the teacher's lecture as he was keeping up the pace. Soon enough, Algebra class finished as all of the students went to their second period class.

Unfortunately for Wanda, after Todd saw the flier on the bulletin board, he jogged over to her with one question in mind.

"Hey Sweetums." Todd gave his best smile at her which wasn't saying much judging by his yellow teeth.

"Ugh! What do you want?"Wanda groaned already knowing the answer.

"Are ya gonna go to the dance that is comin' up?"

Wanda silently groaned some more. She knew that Todd was going to ask her that question. To say the least, she was getting angry but tried to remain cool.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I just wanna know if ya wanna go with me?"

With veins twitching on her forehead Wanda replied, "Listen, you annoying little wart face! I don't like you. I never liked you ever since you showed up at junior high. So, get it through that thick skull of yours; **I. Don't. Like. You**!"

Of course, Todd just shook it off before he walked away.

"Se ya in class sweetums." He said disappearing into his next class.

Wanda growled in frustration before she got to Mr. McCoy's class. After entering the classroom, Wanda merely slammed her biology textbook onto her desk which startled the students who were seated near her seat causing them to jump back in shock before they saw her take her seat as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Vhat's vrong?" Kurt asked, brows furrowed.

"My day is getting worse because Todd keeps on bugging me. On top of that, he had the nerve to ask me to that dance that's coming up. That hard-head won't listen at all."

Placing a hand on Wanda's shoulder, "Brighten up Vanda. Zhings always get better after zhe vorst part of zhe day ends." He said giving her a sympathetic look.

Wanda was shocked after hearing Kurt say that. In fact, his words kept on echoing in her mind. However, she shook it all off as Mr. McCoy entered the classroom to begin his lecture.

During lunch, Wanda took a seat at a table where Kurt was sitting with his sister Anna, Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Remy as she sighed in frustration.

"Todd annoying you again?" Jean asked.

"Really? What gave that away?" Wanda retorted sarcastically.

"Like, what did he do now?" Kitty asked.

"The little warthog just won't leave me alone. I mean, he even asked me to that dance already when it's not even close to that day yet."

Wanda's friends gave her a sympathetic look as Anna swallowed some food in her mouth.

"Ya poor, poor thang. Ah feel sorry for havin' such a curse with Todd." Anna said.

Wanda sighing, "What am I gonna do with him?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure out something."Jean reassured her.

"Hopefully, by the end of this damn semester. If I graduate and never see Todd in any of the colleges that I'm going to, that'll be my ultimate graduation gift."

After they ate their lunches, the teens threw away the leftover trash into a nearby trash bin before they walked into the halls to their separate lockers. However, with Kurt, as he was getting his locker door open, got his textbook out, and then closed the locker door, he found Todd leaning on the lockers beside him arms crossed.

"So, you gonna ask my Wanda out to that dance, creep?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh before he faced Todd, "Vhat do ya vant now?"

"I want ta know, if you're gonna ask my Wanda to the dance?"

"Listen, Vanda can make her own choices, and vhen vas she yours anyvay?"

Kurt's statement made Todd silent for a moment before speaking again.

"All I'm gonna tell yas is to stay away from Wanda German boy, got it?"

"Not possible. Besides, how can I stay avay from her if she has mein classes?"

Todd just grunted before he walked off muttering incoherently as Kurt went to his own class.

By the end of the day, Kurt and Anna returned home after they finished their homework at a nearby library since they have a free 6th period class. After Kurt got dressed into some clothes he usually lounges around in, he just flipped through the channels while Raven was busy washing the dishes as Anna barely came downstairs when the phone rang. Kurt decided to answer.

"Hello?"

To his surprise, Remy was on the other line.

"Bonjour Kurt, is yer sis home?"

"Sure, let me get her."

Kurt had a mischievous grin as he took the phone off his ear.

"Anna, someone's on zhe phone for you."

Anna was curious on who was calling her as she got up and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said.

"Bonjour cherie."

"Remy? What the...? How did ya get mah numbah?"

"Your brothah Kurt gave it to moi."

Anna turned to glare at Kurt as she continued to talk with Remy.

"What do ya want?"

"Non cherie, but I was wonderin' if ya wanna go with moi to te dance tat's comin' up?"

As a blush crept on her face she stammered, "Uh...su-sure. Ah'll go with...with ya."

"Well then cherie, I'll pay for the tickets for you and moi and I'll see you there soon. Ciao Cherie".

"Uh...c-c-ciao."

Hanging up the phone, she glared at Kurt who was smiling sheepishly as she continued to glare at her brother with one thing in her mind.

"KURT! AH'M GONNA KILL YA!"

Anna chased Kurt upstairs as the German boy managed to get to his room, closed the door, and locked it as Anna got to the door and found it locked.

Fist pounding on door, "Kurt, ya bettah open this door!"

"No!"

Anna continued to pound on Kurt's bedroom while Raven listened to the whole thing from the kitchen as she smiled, placed her hand on her forehead while she lowered her head slightly, and shook her head.

"_What my kids won't do these days." _

Meanwhile, Anna still continued to pound on the door as she STILL continued to rant on.

"Kurt! Ya bettah tell meh why THE HELL ya gave Remy mah numbah!"

"I did because he von't stop buggin' me for it. Besides, he also said he vas too scared to ask you for it."

Anna stopped pounding on Kurt's bedroom door as she realized that Kurt didn't give Remy their house number as a prank, but because Kurt gave in after getting bugged multiple times and the fact that a boy, a Cajun boy no less, was scared to ask her for it. And so, Anna simply apologized to Kurt and left to her room. Of course, Kurt unlocked the door slowly, just to be on the safe side, before he slowly opened the door of his bedroom and saw that the hallway was clear and before he knew it, Anna suddenly popped out from her room and delivered a punch to Kurt's arm before he could react.

"Next tahme ya do that again, Ah'm gonna hit where it really hurts."

"Point taken. Kurt replies before he rubs the area where he was punched on the arm "Ow. Damn, zhat hurts!"

Then, Anna went inside her room, closed the door and locked it as Kurt did the same thing.

The next day, since it was a holiday for the students, Kurt and Anna decided to hang out with Scott, Jean, Kitty, Remy, and Wanda at the Dark Side as they were all playing pool. However, Anna easily dominated the tables since she beat everyone who faced her. As she was playing against Remy, Wanda, who was sitting next to Kurt on the seats near some tables, decided to take the opportunity to ask the German boy a question she had in mind.

"Hey Kurt."

"Ja?"

Playing with her hair nervously, "Listen, um...I was wondering...well, will you go to that dance with me?"

Kurt was shocked at Wanda's question. In fact, Wanda's personality reminded him of Amanda Sefton before he and his sister moved to Bayville. With that in mind, he only had one answer.

"Sure...Vanda, I'll go vith you."

Kurt's acceptance caused Wanda to smile sweetly before she hugged the German boy for five seconds. It was short, but sweet.

After Anna defeated Remy, the group left the Dark Side and went to the movie theaters to see the movie, "The Surrogates" for a while before every teen went their separate ways home after the movie finished to await the next day where school will commence.

After school the next day Rogue decided to go shopping for something to wear to the dance. She hardly believed that a leather skirt and tank was appropriate. Also Kurt wanted some new clothes since Wanda asked him out.

Looking at a rack of dresses, "Wat ya thank ah should wear Kurt?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Kurt!"

"I like ze purple one."

"Really, I'll go try it on."

Kurt watched his sister head to the dressing room. After a few moments the school's bad boys; Pietro, Lance, Fred, and Todd came in. Kurt really didn't want them to see him so he hid behind a tall shelf of shirts.

Of course the boys came to the other side of the shelf.

Lance spoke first, "Kitty wants me to match her …"

"Don't be stupid Lance," Pietro said, "No guy in their right mind would want to wear a powder blue suit."

"You're right."

"Who are you going with?" Fred asked Pietro.

"Yo Fred the question is who he isn't going with." Todd said nudging his friend in the shoulder.

"I'm only taking Heather, Courtney, and Gwen to the dance. If I'm lucky I might get the new girl too."

"Aren't you just the over achiever." Lance said rolling his eyes.

"Who are you going with Todd?" Fred asked.

"Wanda."

"Gross! Can you stop trying to get with my sister?" Pietro said picking up a grey shirt to try on.

"Hey did you see that?" Lance asked. He could have sworn he saw someone looking at him. Kurt tried to take off and ran smack into his sister.

"Well?" she demanded tapping her foot.

"Can ve umm...talk about zhis somevhere else sister?" Kurt whispered urgently trying to get past her.

Sucking in air, "Ah've been lookin all ovah the store fer ya fer te past thirty minutes an when Ah finally find ya ya tell meh we can talk about this latah! Have ya forgotten why weh're here Kurt or do Ah need ta remind ya … painfully!"

At her yelling the boys came around the corner to see them.

"Oh how cute. German boy is talking his sister." Todd teased.

"At least I'm taking somvone." Kurt shot back.

"Do ya or do ya not like tis dress?" Rogue asked him.

"It's perfect." Pietro spoke up.

"I'm gonna try on a new one. Play nahce Kurt while Ah'm gone."

"Anna!"

Giving Kurt an evil glare, "Ah wouldn't want ta take ya away from ya friends." She said going back to the dressing room leaving Kurt with the other boys. While she was gone Kurt was forced to endure Todd's rude remarks and constant pushing. He knew she was taking forever on purpose, but at least he managed to buy something too.

"Yo homes, have fun with your sister 'cause Sweetums and I are really going to have fun without you."

"Don't be so sure."

"Kurt, ya ready to go?" Anna asked.

"Finally!" he said throwing his arms in the air as he pushed past Todd. The dance was definitely going to be a night to remember.

**Please review **

**Note: Yes Mystical Rabbit, they DO NOT have their powers.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution is not owned by me or my partner

**Chapter 5: Before the Dance**

During Gym class the next day of next week, Coach Logan was going over what the class will be doing today.

"All right kids, listen up! Now, I've decided to give you all a fitness test, just to see what you're made of. To make this even more fun, I've had my old pal Victor Creed help me build an obstacle course. Any questions?"

A random Chinese girl raised her hand and received permission to speak, "Is it for all of us; because I just got a manicure yesterday."

"Deal with it." Logan grunted rolling his eyes.

In the field, the students saw an obstacle course that pretty much had an obstacle to test on how well one can climb, crawl, balance, jump, etc. On top of that, there was a taller man near the starting line of the obstacle course. He was slightly taller than Logan, equally buff, and had shoulder-length blond hair as well. This man's name was Victor Creed, Coach Logan's old pal.

"Well runt, I see you already informed them on this course, huh?" Victor smiled approvingly.

"Got it in one," Logan smiled back, "However, they don't know about the big surprise."

Hearing Logan the students looked nervously at each other. Only one random boy was brave enough to ask the question on everyone's mind, "What's the surprise?"

"So glad you asked kid." Victor said looking at the coach.

"Not only will you all go through this course," Logan paused for effect, "Creed and I will also time you on fast you complete it. In addition, you all will race each other."

Some of the students groaned as Coach Logan started to read off the names of the list he had, while Victor and another student who was merely a teacher-aid got to the finish line with his chart and a digital stop watch. After Coach Logan called the students names on the list to complete the obstacle course, he saw another pair of names on the list as he called them out.

"Summers! Alvers! You're up!"

Scott and Lance got in position to start their course while giving each other competitive glares.

"You ready for this Summers?"Lance asked steadying his eyes upon the task at hand.

"Always ready Alvers; always." Scott replied also bending down into his track running position.

At Coach Logan's signal, Scott and Lance made a run for it as they got passed the rope climb, narrow bridge crossing, crawling under tires, and hopped over a wooden wall before they ran for the finish line as the students who were watching at both starting point and finish line cheered before they crossed it with Scott in the lead and Lance who made it a second after Scott.

"You know...you did good...Summers." Lance said painting while placing his hands on his thighs.

Scott, also breathing exhausted, "Likewise...Alvers."

Then, Fred and Pietro were up as they took their starting points and ran when Logan gave word. Despite Fred's size, he was having an easy time keeping up with Pietro. After going through the obstacle course, Pietro and Fred managed to get to the finish line simultaneously before they stopped to catch their breath.

"All right Tolansky, Wagner, you're up!" Coach Logan said looking from his list.

Soon, Kurt and Todd took their positions and waited for Logan to give them the signal to start. When they heard the signal, Todd and Kurt made a run for the finish line as they got to the first obstacle. To say the least, Kurt was surprisingly more agile than Todd as he easily and quickly climbed the rope over the wall and jumped to the ground before he ran for the second obstacle with Todd right behind him. On the starting point and finish lines, students were cheering as Kurt and Todd were getting closer to the finish line.

"There's no way I'm losing to you!" Todd said confidently.

"Likevise!" Kurt replied.

After Kurt hopped the wooden wall with Todd right behind him, both boys made a run for the finish line as Kurt was the first one to pass it while Todd came in second.

Tired Todd said, "I can't...believe...ya beat...me...again."

Kurt didn't reply since he was trying to catch his breath. However, all of the students gathered around Kurt and complimented him on how fast and agile he was during the obstacle course. However, it didn't last as the shower bell rang for the students to get in the locker rooms to get dressed into their regular clothes and be ready for the dismissal bell to ring.

During English class with Mr. Lensherr, Kurt was just staring at the board as he thought about one thing; Wanda. Soon, while the students were watching a movie based on the novels that they were reading, Kurt managed to take out a piece of paper and started to sketch a drawing of Wanda. Although the only light source was the TV since the other lights were off, the German still managed to do it as he listened to the movie. When it was near the end, Kurt managed to finish it and to say the least, he did really well since the details, shades, and shadows were perfect before he stuck it into his folder right before the movie ended and the lights were back on.

"Now, for your assignment, you will all type an essay on one of William Shakespeare's stories and it will be due next week which I'm very sure you will have enough time to do it." Mr. Lensherr told them.

Soon, the class was dismissed by the bell as the lunch hour began. As Kurt took his seat at the usual table, Anna saw the look on his face as she smirked since she knows who her brother is thinking about.

"Thankin' about Wanda again?" Anna teased.

"Maybe," Kurt scoffed as he took an over exaggerated bite of pizza, "Don't you have a Cajun boyfriend around here zhat needs amusing?"

"I don't know what ya talking about." Anna said taking an equally hard bite of pizza.

"Really," he said sarcastically, "Then who's that?"

Anna turned around just in time to see Remy sit next to her with a huge smile on his face causing Anna to blush followed by Scott, Jean, Kitty, and last, but not least Wanda.

"Are yall talkin about moi petite?" he asked.

In need of a topic change Anna asked, "Which Shakespeare play are yall gonna write about?"

"Macbeth, 'So foul and fair a day I have not seen'." Wanda replied over her bottle of water.

"O! She doth teach the torches to burn bright. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night …" Scott recited.

"Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear, Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear ; Romeo and Juliet." Jean finished the quote while grasping Scott's hands firmly in hers ignoring the gagging sounds coming from their table.

"O most pernicious woman!" Kitty said to Jean using a rather rude quote from Hamlet. Jean glared at her as the rest of the table lit up in laughter.

Across the lunch room in the corner sat the bad boys, well all of them except for Pietro who had just entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Lance asked the moment Pietro sat down.

"With Courtney." He smiled.

"I should have known." Lance said shaking his head side to side.

"Hey Todd guess what I found out last night?" Pietro asked putting his long legs on the table.

"Is it about Sweetums?" Todd asked hopefully.

"Sounds like she's taking the German kid to the dance."

"He asked her!"

"Nope, she asked him." Pietro stated as if what he said meant nothing.

Todd sent a glare Kurt's way and when he went to his locker he followed him there. Since lunch was still going the halls were rather empty.

Kurt was pulling out his books for his next class with the folder that held his drawing on top when out of nowhere the books were knocked out of his hands.

"Vhat zhe?" Kurt asked temporarily stunned.

"Yeah that's right homes. Now I'm only gonna tell you this once. STAY – AWAY – FROM – MY – SWEETUMS!"

"The only one vho should stay avay from her is you!" Kurt yelled back.

"What's going on here?" Coach Logan asked arriving on the scene.

"Nozhing!" Todd squeaked.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He said staring down two students.

Picking his books off the floor, "It is nozhing zat I can't handle coach."

"Alright you two." Logan said shooting an 'I'm watching you' look at the boys.

"You heard me homes. You set one foot in that gym with my Sweetums and you're done for." Todd said disappearing into the bathroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes before bending down and picking up his English folder when he heard someone come up behind him.

"Are you ok Kurt? I heard noises." Wanda asked concerned.

"It vas nozhing." He said still a bit upset at Todd. So upset in fact that he stormed off all the way to class leaving his English folder behind.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" Wanda called to death ears. Sighing she opened it up to see the most beautiful sketching of her she had ever seen. The drawing was of her in class earlier today watching the movie with her legs crossed and her pen in hand. In addition to that she had the dolphin he had won her in the crane machine on her desk.

She would definitely ask him about it at the dance tomorrow night.

**The Day of the Dance **

"Kurt you can't go with your hair like that!" Raven scolded licking her fingers and grooming the ends of his hair down.

"Mozher!" Kurt whined fighting against her touches.

"Kurt have ya seen my new choker?"

"Zhe purple one?"

"Yeah tat one."

"I don't know …"

"I took it. You can't wear that dog collar everywhere you go." Raven interrupted Kurt while continuing to mess with his hair.

"Ma!" Anna complained running back to her room to change.

"Curl your hair Anna." Raven shouted after her daughter.

"Ah am Ah am." She replied stalking off to her bedroom. After a few minutes off chaos and meeting Raven's approval she paraded them into the living room for pictures.

"No more I beg of you." Kurt pleaded.

"Ah aint used ta smiling this long." Anna said through clenched teeth in an obviously forced smile.

"Just one more." Raven said hoisting up the camera yet again. You would think it was prom judging by the speed her finger clicked the camera. She beamed proudly at her daughter in a knee length purple dress and Kurt in a black suit with a blue tie.

"Why ya makin us take all these pictures!" Anna complained once they were finished.

"You never know what moment will change your life forever."

**. **

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics: Thoughts/song lyrics_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, nor does my partner

Chapter 6: Feel the Rhythm, Feel the Beat

That night, at the gymnasium of Bayville High, the dance commenced as the entire gym was dark with only a few lights on and it was loading up with various students who bought their tickets in advance. Pretty soon, Kurt and Anna arrived as the DJ was playing a rap song before the two spotted Scott and the others and walked over to them.

"Hey, glad you guys made it." Scott greeted them.

Anna spoke first, "Yeah. Although our mothah just won't stop embarrassin' meh and Kurt since sheh kept on takin' those damn pictures."

The others burst out laughing after hearing the misfortune from Anna. Soon, the group danced to the music that was playing since the rap song had a good beat and with the very few lights setting in the mood for the students, they were having a good time. However, it got even better as Anna found Remy entering the gymnasium and he walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Bonjour cherie." Remy said as he kissed Anna's hand.

She spoke timidly with a , "Hi...R-Remy."

Remy took Anna to another part of the gymnasium and the 2 started to dance with each other. Then, after 20 minutes, Wanda arrived in her dark red and black dress that looked like a gothic ball room dress as she looked around the gym for Kurt. Soon, when she saw Scott, Jean, and Kitty in the area, she walked up to them with one thing on her mind.

"Hey guys." Wanda greeted them.

"Hey Wanda." Jean said.

"Have you guys seen Kurt anywhere?"

Kitty answered, "Yeah. He's, like, over there by the punch bowl."

"Thanks."

Soon, while Wanda made her way to get to Kurt whom Kitty informed the Goth girl where he was, Todd, Pietro, Fred, and Lance entered the gymnasium as well. However, while Lance went to find Kitty, Fred hung around with Todd and Pietro for a little while longer.

"Hey Pietro, where do you think your sister is?" Todd asked scanning the dance floor.

"Don't know. She left early before I did. Why do you think I showed up alone?" Pietro replied fixing his tie.

Then, Todd left Pietro to find Wanda while the white haired boy went to find his dates. Back at the punch bowl, Wanda finally spotted Kurt who was serving himself some punch. Soon, as the German boy turned around, he spotted Wanda suddenly right behind him as if she was waiting for him. To Kurt, Wanda looked like a gothic angel the way she was dressed.

"Hey Vanda." Kurt smiled brightly.

"Hey Kurt. Glad to see you."

"You too."

Then, Kurt placed his punch down on the table before Wanda led him to a part of the gym as the DJ played the song "Stronger" by Kayne West. However, a few people started to gather around the pair to watch them dance. Hell, even Scott, Jean, Kitty, Lance, Remy, and Anna were in the crowd watching them before the song ended.

"Are they a couple?" A random girl asked.

Then, Todd saw this and confronted Kurt as the DJ was about to select another song.

"So, you think you're better than everybody else, huh?" Todd hissed at Kurt.

Kurt just let out a frustrated sigh since he knows where this was all about.

"Vhat do you vant now?" Kurt asked exasperated.

"Well, since everyone gathered around to watch ya dance. I was thinking maybe you and I battle...to see how you good you are. Bet?"

"Bet."

However, while this was going on, the DJ saw this and had an idea on which song to select for the upcoming battle.

DJ shouted over the music enthusiastically, "All right! It seems like we got a showdown!"

Soon, all of the students stopped and gathered around Kurt and Todd to see the battle that was going to commence.

"Come on Kurt." Scott cheered.

Soon, as Kurt and Todd backed away from each other while the crowd expanded to give the 2 boys some room.

"All right boys and girls, how about I light the stage with a little...uh!...FIRE! WWHHHOOOO!" the DJ shouted just as enthusiastic as last time.

Soon, the DJ played a good rap song that had an exciting beat as Todd went first to dance hip-hop style. However, he wasn't doing too good since he kept on missing his steps and was off-beat while the crowd were going, "oh come on" and what not.

"Come on dude, you can do better than that." The DJ told Todd.

Soon, it was Kurt's turn as he waited to feel the beat course through him before he busted out his moves which showed up Todd who just stared with a wide open mouth seeing that Kurt was better than him in hip-hop dance style. In fact, he was so good that all of the African American students were going, "OH" and whooping for Kurt who basically showed up Todd, even the DJ was impressed by Kurt's moves.

"All right homeboy! You burning up the floor!" The DJ said.

Soon, Kurt did a backflip, span around a bit and did a crip-walk towards Todd before Todd just stomped his foot and walked away in defeat while the students dissed Todd while cheering for Kurt.

Pointing to Kurt, "Ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for the new blood in the house tonight!"

Then, the DJ decided to play a slow song while many couples got together. As Kurt placed his arms around Wanda's waist before the girl draped her around the back of Kurt's neck and she had to admit that the German boy looked good in his dark brown suit before the song increased it's slow beat slightly. However, Kurt recognized that song as "All My Life" by K-Ci & Jojo before he started to dance with Wanda slowly and steadily.

"I recognized zhis song." Kurt told her.

"Really?" Wanda asked.

" Ja. zhis vone used to be zhe vone vhere Amanda and I danced to. Zhat is before I moved here vith mein sister".

Wanda leaned her head on Kurt's chest as the lyrics to the song began.

_I will never find another luva sweeta than you,_  
_Sweeta than you_  
_And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you_  
_More precious than you_  
_Girl you are _  
_Close to me you're like my mother_  
_Close to me you're like my father_  
_Close to me you're like my sister_  
_Close to me you're like my brutha_  
_You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

In another area of the dance, Remy and Anna were slowly dancing to this slow song as well. However,...

"Never knew you could dance, cherie." Remy complimented her.

"Well, lahke mah brothah, Ah'm full of surprahses."

"No mistake about dat, belle cherie."

Soon, Remy brought Anna closer to him as she embraced him in a hug as they continued to dance. With Jean and Scott, they were recollecting how they started out as friends before they became boyfriend and girlfriend after a field trip that brought them closer than before. Hell, even Lance and Kitty remembered when they first met in junior high school as many couples in the gym continued to dance to the slow, steady beat.

_And all my life _  
_I've prayed for someone like you_  
_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_  
_All my life _  
_I've prayed for someone like you_  
_And I hope that you feel the same way too_  
_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby_

Back with Wanda and Kurt, he just finished explaining how this song brought him and Amanda together when they were merely freshman before he started attending Bayville High for his senior year. Then, Wanda decided to ask Kurt the only question that was on her mind.

"Hey Kurt."

" Ja."

"About that picture you drew of me, what made you do it?"

"Vell, after meeting you for zhe first time, I couldn't stop zhinking about you."

_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger_  
_You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above_  
_For sending me your love, I cherish every hug_  
_I really love you_

_And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,_  
_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby_  
_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_  
_And I hope that you feel the same way too_  
_Yes, I pray that you do love me_

Wanda was surprised at Kurt's answer. All this time before he arrived, Todd kept on getting on her nerves when he tried over and over again to ask her out. With Kurt, she immediately felt something spark inside her heart so suddenly, it's like Kurt didn't even have to try to catch her attention.

"You know, you're not like the other boys that I've hung around with." She said gazing into his eyes."

"Ja. Zhe good and decent vones are hard to find."

_You're all that I ever known _  
_When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow_  
_You turned my life around _  
_You picked me up when I was down_  
_You're all that I ever known _  
_When you smile on your face all I see is a glow_  
_You picked me up when I was down_  
_You're all that I ever known _  
_When you smile on your face all I see is a glow_  
_You picked me up when I was down _  
_And I hope that you feel the same way too_  
_Yes I pray that you do love me too_

Then, Wanda accidentally tripped on something but Kurt stopped her from falling. Soon, after they stood up straight, Wanda and Kurt looked into each other's eyes while Wanda's heart was racing.

'_Oh God. I've been in this position before. When Kurt and I were...' _she thought.

Soon, Kurt and Wanda were leaning towards each other very slowly as they both closed their eyes with the song coming close to an end.

_All my life _  
_I've prayed for someone like you_  
_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_  
_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_  
_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_  
_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_  
_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_  
_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_  
_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_[fading]  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Just when Kurt and Wanda were about to share their first kiss, a male voice yelled out which ruined the moment.

"WANDA!" Todd growled.

Wanda and Kurt just shot their eyes open so suddenly as the Goth girl looked around before the voice got louder which meant that someone was getting closer.

"WANDA!" he growled again.

"Oh shit. It's Todd." Wanda remarked.

As Todd was trying to get through the crowd, Wanda led Kurt to another dark area and of course Todd lost sight of them before he gave up on trying to find them and went somewhere else.

Soon, the dance ended as all of the students were waiting for their parents to come and pick them up, walked home, or gave one of their friends a ride home. However, with Remy and Anna, Remy gave Anna a ride home in his new, slick convertible with a license plate that read "G4MB1T"

'Ya know, Ah had a great tahme." Anna said feeling the air flow through her hair.

"Oui. So did I."

Soon, after Remy stopped in front of the house which belonged to Anna and Kurt, Anna took one last moment to spend with her date before going in her house.

"Well, Ah guess, Ah'll seeh ya Monday."

"Oui cherie."

Then, Remy kissed Anna on her cheek which caused her to blush before she returned the favor and then got out of the car, got inside the house, got dressed, and went to sleep.

With Kurt and Wanda, Kurt was walking Wanda home after the dance since Pietro used his car to give 3 dates a ride home.

"You know Kurt, I enjoyed the dance when you showed up." Wanda said reaching for his hand instinctively.

"Ja, so did I vhen you showed up." He said clasping her hand in his.

Soon, after about 40 minutes of walking, both teens arrived at Wanda's house before they walked up to the door and then faced each other for their final goodbyes for the night.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other next Monday, huh?"

"Ja. Since Principal Xavier is giving us a small break."

Then, Wanda lightly kissed Kurt on the lips before breaking away.

"Good night." She said letting go of his hand reluctantly.

"Good night."

Then, after Wanda entered her house, Kurt just walked home with a smile on his face, got dressed, and went to sleep with one thing in his mind.

'_Oh ja, zhis is definitely a night to remember.'_

After that, Kurt just closed his eyes and knocked out for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Meet the New Student**

When school started a week later, everything was the same. Or so it seemed. In fact, while Kurt was walking through the hallways to get to his locker, he bumped into a girl who had her blond hair in pig tails, wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, a black bracelet on her left arm, some gold ones on her right wrist, and had blue eyes. At first Kurt thought it was Todd, but when he took a look on WHO he bumped into, the German boy stopped himself from acting like an idiot.

"Sorry, I didn't see you zhere." Kurt apologized sincerely.

"That's ok. It was my fault anyways." The girl said popping her chewing gum.

Soon the blond girl stood up at the same time Kurt did and saw him, she started to smile a bit, but not that much.

"You know, you're pretty cute." She grinned at him while twisting one of her pig tails with her index finger.

Kurt was caught by surprise after hearing that statement. Before the girl could say something else, the bell rang causing her to snap back to reality.

"Oh shit. The bell! Well, hopefully I'll see you around." She said as she took off.

As soon as the girl ran off to her class, Kurt did the same to get to Algebra class. In fact, he barely made it to his seat as the tardy bell rang before he took out his notebook and paid attention as his Algebra teacher began the lecture.

"_Vhat__ vas zhat all about back zhere?" _Kurt thought as he began to take notes.

After a few hours, Kurt and Anna made it to Mr. Lensherr's class as well as their friends did. However, instead of beginning the lecture, Lensherr placed his book down before he stared at the class before saying, "Now class before we begin, I'd like to introduce our new student who will be joining us for the remainder of the year."

The same blond girl that Kurt met in the halls walked into the classroom.

"Class, I want you all to welcome Tabitha Smith." He motioned to the new girl in class.

Much to Kurt's surprise, he recognized her in an instant.

"_Hey, it's zhat girl zhat I bumped into zhis morning."_

However, when he looked to his right, Kurt noticed Wanda getting angry as she clenched her fists slowly while she tried to keep her temper in check.

"_That blond-haired, pig-tailed skank! She's back?" _Wanda growled to herself.

Jean noticed Wanda getting angry before she tapped the Goth girl on the shoulder.

Jean whispered, "Hey now's not the time to pick a fight with her. Remember what happened in the 7th grade?"

Wanda nodded grimly before she slumped in her seat. However, Tabitha wasn't too happy seeing Wanda here.

"_That zombie-faced bitch? She's here now?" _Tabatha thought rolling her eyes_. _

Mr. Lensherr assigned Tabitha a seat which was right behind Todd Tolansky and the only way to get there was through Wanda.

"Hey zombie-witch." Tabatha whispered passing by Wanda.

"Long time no see skank." Wanda whispered back with a venomous glare.

Then, Wanda silently stuck her leg out and caused Tabitha while Mr. Lensherr wasn't looking to stumble. Although Tabitha didn't fall to the ground, she still stumbled a bit before she regained her footing.

"What the hell was that for?" Tabatha whispered back at Wanda.

"It was an accident." Wanda replied innocently.

Tabitha finally reached her seat and faced the black board as Mr. Lensherr began his lecture. However, Kurt was confused on how Wanda knew Tabitha so easily.

Perplexed, Kurt whispered to Scott, "How does Vanda know zhis new girl?"

"Tabitha is Wanda's major rival since junior high." Scott replied.

"Ah."

The remainder of the class period was silent as Mr. Lensherr began his lecture while collecting everyone's reports on William Shakespeare. However, when lunch hit, Wanda was openly angry as the others realized what caused her anger to emerge.

"I can't believe that snot-nosed bitch is back!" Wanda growled stabbing her hamburger.

"I know," Scott said "I thought she moved permanently, but it seems she's returned."

"I'd like to return her somewhere …"

"Vhy does everyone not like Tabitha?" Kurt asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say she's interested in anything with a di …" Wanda started when she saw Tabitha walking up to the table.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

"No." Jean, Scott, Kitty, Wanda, and a few others spoke up at once.

"Oh I see how it is then," she glared at them before flashing a flirtatious smile at Kurt, "I'll see you later."

By the end of the day Kurt was grabbing everything out of his locker when Tabitha appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi there, my name's Tabitha."

"My name is Kurt Vagner."

"Kurt's a cute name."

"Umm thanks."

"So you're new around here?" Tabatha asked reclining against the opposite locker."

"Ja, mein sister Anna and I just moved here."

"That's nice. What are you doing later today?"

Kurt froze at her intense look for a moment before continuing on, "I am going home. I have test to study for."

"Too bad, I'll catch ya later handsome." She said as she sauntered off.

"What did she want?" Wanda asked coming up behind him.

"I don't know."

The next day Anna was out with Remy on something like a date, Scott and Jean were on a date, Kitty was at the mall, while Wanda was getting a check up at the dentist office so Kurt ate after school alone at the local pizzeria since his mother was still at work as well.

"Is this seat taken?" Tabatha asked coming up behind him and sitting down before he had a chance to reply.

"So you're dating Zombie face?" she asked serving herself a slice of pizza.

"Vanda."

"Whatever."

"Look Tabitha," Kurt said pulling back his precious pizza before she could steal another slice, "I don't know you and you do not know me. But I am villing to be friends as long as you respect Vanda's and mein relationship."

"Oh right of course, whatever you say." She smiled at him. As they ate they talked about their childhoods, parents, current events, etc. All was well until Kurt felt the tip of her shoe gliding up his inner thigh.

Pulling the tablecloth back, "Tabitha vhat are you doing?"

"Oh did I touch you?" she smiled trailing her leg up further until Kurt backed away.

"Vat is vith you? I said respect our relationship not attack me!"

"Look this is how it's going to be Kurt," Tabitha said crossing her legs atop the table, "You're a nice guy. Nice, but a guy. First, you're going to try to stay all loyal to your girl. Then you're going to spoil her, give her everything she wants, be faithful, and when you want to get it up with her she's going to tell you no after everything you did for her. But I won't tell you no, and let's face it. All guys want a little action. Why wait? I'm here."

"You're sick and I love Vanda for her not for zhat!"

"Whatever men only date a Goth girl because she has all those piercings which is rumored to be good when having …"

"Don't say it!' Kurt covered his ears.

"What do you think that Remy guy sees in your sister hmm? Did you honestly thing he wants to," she hyphenated her words with her fingers, "get to know her?"

"Ja, I do."

"Don't be naive Kurt. He wants her. Just like I want you," she began to leave pausing next to him, "You're going to want it and I will always be there to give it whether you like me or not."

After that Kurt had returned home angry. He didn't want to believe her words. Well he didn't believe her where as it concerned Wanda and himself. But, was she right about the Remy and Anna thing? Was he taking advantage of her?

"No." he whispered to the air. Remy had never given him a reason to doubt him. But his mind thought, _"zhat's all part of his little scheme to get in mein good graces so he can hurt mein sister!"_, betraying his words.

He sighed when he heard the door open.

"How vas zhe date?" Kurt asked her the moment he saw her.

"It wasn't a date!" she hissed, but her flushed face betrayed her.

"Ja, vhatever you say sis," he said standing next to her, "And if you need anyzhing I am here for you."

"Course ya are," she said before giving him a quick hug and yanking his hat off his head.

"Give it back Anna!"

"I don't thank so!"

"You are so dead vhen I get you sis!"

Meanwhile walking down a lonely street Todd was smiling. He had seen Kurt and Tabatha's little dinner date. He would make sure to use that to his advantage. Maybe Tabatha would help him…

"_So, the new girl likes the German boy, but he likes my sweetums eh? Maybe with the new girls help, I can finally make sweetums mine."_

…..

Please Review; thank you


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, nor does my partner

**Chapter 8: Todd's Plan**

"You remember the plan right Tabbs?"

"Of course, Tom."

"Todd!" Todd cried.

Rolling her eyes, Tabitha replied, "Todd," she stressed, "I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid."

"Coulda fooled me."

"Do you want my help or not!" she fumed placing her hands on her hips as the bell rung.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't need your help," he sighed, "Just don't forget what I said. See you in gym."

"See you in Gym." She smirked deviously before going to her first class of the day, music. A few bells later she found herself in gym. As forecasted the fields were swamped with rain so Coach Logan had everyone inside warming up before a game of indoor soccer with 2 goals set up.

From the boy's side Todd met Tabatha's eyes and nodded. Tabatha quickly nodded back before walking over to Kurt. Kurt was doing a quick set of jumping jacks when he saw Tabatha coming towards him. He tried in vain to ignore her when she spoke.

"Kurt …"

"I don't vant to talk vit you." He snapped.

"Kurt. Please. I'm sorry for my whorish behavior."

"I vouldn't call it vorish."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Distasteful?" Tabitha asked innocently

From the girls' side Wanda noticed Kurt conversing with the enemy. Of course she trusted Kurt completely. He was her boyfriend after all, but then again they were talking for a while. The only thing that stopped them from running their mouths any longer was Coach Logan separating the class in teams.

Thirty minutes later Todd was making his way towards the goal with the ball. His only obstacle besides the goal was Wanda. He intentionally went in her direction.

"Afternoon sweetums." He taunted passing the ball with his foot.

"Give me the ball dweb or I will take it!" she threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." He said kicking the ball to her right then speeding towards the goal. When he felt Wanda brushing against him trying to take the ball he 'tripped' landing perfectly on top of Wanda.

To them it would look like an accident, but to Kurt it would look like much more. Speaking of Kurt he ran over, roughly helped Todd up, then ever so gently lifted Wanda up and brushed the dirt off of her.

"Vat happened?" he asked.

"We fell." She said before returning to the game.

**.**

During lunch Todd met Tabatha in her 'office' aka under the bleachers.

"I think your little plan is working Toni." She smiled reapplying her lip gloss from her latest session.

"Yeah German boy has been staring daggers at me all day!" he said excitedly.

"If you think he's bad you should see Wanda."

"I have!" his smile brightened.

Shutting her compact mirror, "I was thinking we should turn up the volume during lunch."

"We?"

"Meaning I. Kurt and I are friends now."

"Fine then, but what about …"

"Don't worry will do that too," she interrupted, "Trust me from a woman's perspective. You need to fan the flames before burning down the forest." evil laughs

"Ok, let's hurry up before Fred takes all the pie again."

.

In the cafeteria Kurt, Wanda, Rogue, Remy, Scott, Jean, and Kitty were enjoying a peaceful lunch when she showed up.

"No!" Wanda answered before she could voice her question.

Feigning neglection, "I guess I'll just go."

She turned when Kurt called her back over, "There is plenty room here. Please take a seat."

"Why are we giving her a seat!" Wanda yelled at him.

Cowering, "Look around zhis place is already full and ve have space. It's just lunch Vanda. No need to get vorked up about it."

Writhing in her seat she glared pointedly at Tabatha who now sat across from them. The only sounds the occupants of the table emitted were the sounds of plastic forks scraping foam plates when Kurt decided to break the silence, "So … umm futbol was fun today."

"Soccer." Wanda corrected.

"Actually most of the world calls soccer football." Tabatha interjected.

"No one asked you Tabatha." Wanda narrowed her eyes further at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tabatha asked innocently.

"You don't fool me. You're up to something."

"And what pray tell am I up to?" Tabatha snarled back.

"Ladies please calm down. Lunch is almost over." Kurt interloped before they got out of hand.

"That's ok," Tabatha said wrenching her tray from the table, "I know where I'm not wanted."

"That'd be a first!"

"Vanda …" Kurt tried to calm her.

"Why are you taking her side?" Wanda huffed grabbing her tray and left.

"Vat did I do?" Kurt whimpered.

"Go aftah her Kurt." Anna tapped him.

"Vay ahead of you."

Kurt found Wanda angrily throwing her books in and out of her locker.

"Vanda I am sorry." Kurt said holding her locker open for her.

"So you love Tabitha or something? Not that I care either way." She rambled.

"I do not love Tabitha." He laughed.

"I saw you talking to her during gym!"

"She was apologizing for her rude behavior."

"Really?" she calmed down.

"Trust me Vanda there is no one I care for more than you save for mein mozher and sister."

"I know I know. It's just that she makes me so mad at times. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"So we're ok?"

She nodded placing a kiss on his cheek bone. How could she ever be mad at him?

As the week progressed Wanda couldn't help but notice how Tabitha kept being around her boyfriend alone. And to make matters worse Todd was damn near inseparable from her. It was the end of the day on a Thursday afternoon when she saw a note on her locker.

It was from Kurt and read:

_Vanda, there is something I want you to see. Please meet me in Room 208._

_Love, Kurt _

Ten minutes prior to her finding the note Kurt had received a note from her saying to meet her in Room 208. He watched the clock flash at 3:05. He hoped this wouldn't take too long. Keeping Anna waiting with that temper of hers is never a good thing. He hoped that Remy was keeping her thoroughly distracted when the door opened.

"Vand … Tabitha!" Kurt backed up against the wall.

She stood in the door way with her short skirt unbuttoned, hair ruffled without a shirt, "I sent that note sweetheart." She said closing the door behind him.

"Are you mad?" he panicked moving closer to the windows.

"Where are you running to? We're on the second floor."

"Damn." He swore under his breath.

"Wanda will be here soon … unless you stay away from her and be mine."

"Vanda vas right. I should have never trusted you!"

"Once a bad girl. Always a bad girl."

"You've set me up and now you're making demands."

"Do you want Zombie face to come in here and see me like this?"

"No!"

"Then you will have to be my new toy."

"No!"

"Then maybe I can make you submit."

"Tabitha va … vat are you doing!" he could feel the sweat fall from his brow as she neared him. He quickly pushed the desk together to block her path. Upset at his games she leaped over the desk. Kurt flung his math book at her and ran for the door. Too bad it missed.

Only a few steps away she grabed his ankles causing him to fall.

"Let go of me voman!" he tried to kick her lose.

"Dammit hold …. Still." She gritted her teeth as she bit his right leg.

"Oww!"

Finally pinning him down she crawled inbetween his legs, "That's better now hold still." She breathed pulling at his zipper.

"Oh no you don't!" he managed to grab her wrist and flipped them over when the door opened again.

"That was great Kurt." Tabitha said kissing his shocked face quickly before removing herself from under him and zipping up her skirt.

"Oh I didn't see you there." Tabitha said walking past Wanda. Tears instantly began to flow down her face. She had never been this sad since her mother died. How could he? She trusted him! What did she do to deserve this?

Finding his voice he approached her slowly, "Vanda it vasn't vat it looked like."

She punched him across his face, "Kurt how could you!"

punch

"I trusted you … you!"

punch

"Asshole. I hope your happy with your choice!"

"But Vanda."

"Don't Vanda me!" she ran from him.

"Looks like your alone now." Tabitha told him the moment he crossed the threshold.

"I vill never ever ever be vith you you sick bitch!"

As he ran she yelled after him, "I will make you regret those words!"

"Gottcha shirt Tabbs." Todd said coming from around the corner.

"Thanks Toby." She put it back on.

"Todd! So how did my plan go?"

"Perfect mostly."

"So I heard. So what you gonna do to him huh? Hurt him? Kill him?"

"It will be a lesson he will never forget. I promise you that."

**. **

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics: Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, nor does my partner.

**Chapter 9: The Scheme Fails**

"She'll forgive ya Kurt." Anna said handing a bag of frozen peas to him.

He accepted the bag, placing it to his jaw where he was hit, "I hope so. If it wasn't for Tabitha …"

"Don't worry bout her. Just take it easy fer a spell." His sister suggested taking a seat across from him in his bedroom, "Are ya hungry?"

"I'm fine sister." Kurt said simply. Taking the hint his sister left him to his thoughts. He had to make Wanda see the truth. He just had too.

Meanwhile Wanda was sitting in her window seal listening to Justin Timberlake's cry me a river:

_You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

…

"What's wrong sis?" Piedro asked opening her door, "You only listen to non-Goth songs when you're feeling down.

Wanda rose from her seat and forcefully turned off her stereo, "There is nothing wrong with me!"

"I know when you're lying sis. We're twins remember?"

"So."

"What happened?" he refused to leave her stubbornly taking a seat on her bed, "Did Kurt do something? Todd said he was bad news."

At the mention of his name she slammed the stereo on the floor, "Leave!"

"What did he do. I know he better not had tried to touch you!" Piedro snapped up from the bed.

"I said," she hissed, "Leave me alone!"

"Fine then. I'm outta here." Piedro told her. Besides he had someone he wanted to talk to. He grabbed his slate jacket from the coat hanger before grabbing his car keys and driving to the Wagner Houshold. When he knocked on the door he wasmet with Anna.

"Need sometin?" she asked.

"Where's your brother."

"Haven't seen him since school ended."

"Really." He didn't believe her.

"Really."

"Well tell your brother if he goes near my sister again …"

"Are ya threatenin mah brotah?" she interrupted.

"Yes I am."

"Touch him and by the time I'm done with you you want remember your name." she growled.

He sneered at her before turning to leave.

.

The next day Remy was waiting on the school grounds for Anna to get to school. Normally they spent the evenings texting each other, but last night she didn't. He wondered why?

"Looking for something?" Tabatha asked him.

"More like someone marche."

"Am I that someone." She sauntered over to him with a dazzling smile that so often reminded him of his past girlfriends.

"No."

"But I could be."

"No you couldn't."

She pouted, "And why not?"

"I no have to explain myself to you."

"God, you're more difficult than Kurt."

"Kurt?"

"Jealous," she smiled.

"No."

"Anna won't pay you no attention anymore. She'll be too busy stopping the bad boys from hurting her brother."

"And how would you know that?"

"Know what?" she stopped herself from telling him the truth.

Remy knew she knew something so he decided to turn on the old charm. He flicked his head at a 45 degree angle, smoothed it back a little, tilted his head up an inch, and smiled at her revealing his perfect white teeth. Tabatha blinked. She knew he was hot before, but now …

"What happened Tabatha?" he turned his piercing eyes on her.

"Wha … what." She stuttered.

"What (pause) happened (pause) Tabatha?" he purred stalking her with his eyes.

"Todd wanted Wanda all to himself so he asked me to set Kurt up. Wanda walks in, see's me all over her boyfriend and she breaks up with him. And I want revenge on him so I'm hear with you."

"Is that so?" he asked lifting her chin so they could meet eye to eye.

"Yes … wait no!" she recovered.

"To late." He pulled back from her and walked inside luckily finding Anna at her locker.

"Sorry, we came through te back …"

"Anna we have to talk." He cut her off.

.

Wanda was heading to her locker after school when she saw Piedro push Kurt into his locker. She hated herself for wanting to verbally thrash her twin so she held her tongue for a few seconds before making her presence known.

"Piedro we're leaving."

Piedro nodded letting go of Kurt. As they walked off Kurt called to her, "Tabatha set this up Vanda. I love you! Please listen to me."

He ought to as well shout at the wall for all the good it did him as she rode away in her brother's car. Once at home she tossed her book bag to the floor and ran to her room which was in a state of distress after Piedro had mentioned_ his_ name.

Her bed ding ripped and scattered, her clothes strewn here and there, her belongings tussled, all except for her dolphin on her desk.

Instantly upset that the first thing she thought of when she saw the dolphin was Kurt she ran to the stuffed animal and flung it as hard as she could. It ricocheted off the wall, landing under her headboard.

"I hate him." She whispered pacing back and forth finally giving up and retrieving her dolphin. When she reached to get it she found her missing walkman. Placing her walkman under her arm she opened the cd player. Inside was Evanescence's Sound Asleep album.

Since she liked the album she quickly found a pair of headphones, plugged it in, and listened. The first song that popped up was Forgive Me. How ironic? With a quick sigh she closed her eyes rocking her head to the beat.

_Can you forgive me again  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurts so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken

I'd give anything now  
To kill those words for you  
Each time I say something I regret  
I cry I don't want to lose you  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah!

'Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me, Oh!

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
So stay with me  
You look in my eyes  
And I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry [sorry]

[Ooh I'm sorry]

And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you

After the song ended the sounds of her tears drowned out the music. She just had to give Kurt one more chance. Just one more. As she called his cell Kurt was busy washing dishes in the kitchen listening to a Nickelback song on his eye pod.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up

Not being able to reach him she decided to speak with him first thing tomorrow.

.

The next day she searched for Kurt eventually finding him on the terrace with Tabatha. Wanda was about to give him a piece of her mind when she saw Kurt refusing her advances looking at her as if she were vile. It was precisely that moment when she knew the truth. Kurt did not cheat on her!

"Back off my boyfriend!" Wanda hissed yanking Tabatha back by her short hair.

"Oww let go!" She screeched kicking until she was free. The moment she turned around Wanda backhanded her.

Tabatha quickly grabbed her nose in pain before kicking Wanda in the gut. Wanda, holding her stomach, clawed Tabatha, marring her pretty face.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Tabatha growled as she tackled Wanda to the ground. The Goth girl tried to dodge the punches, but that didn't work. So she placed her legs around Tabatha's hips and rocked until Tabatha fell to her side. With the loss of ground Wanda dove for Tabatha again. This time yanking her hair and busting her lip.

As the girls continued to fight spectators circled them until Scott, Jean, and Kurt pulled Wanda off Tabatha as Todd, Piedro, and Lance pulled Tabatha away.

"I'll be seeing you two for detention." Coach Logan's voice rang over the action.

…

After detention Wanda left to see Kurt waiting for her.

She walked over to him cautiously with her eyes focused on the ground. Rubbing her arm, "I'm sorry Kurt. I guess I got a little … carried away."

"It is fine Vanda." Kurt assured her.

Still not meeting his eyes, "No, no it isn't! I should have trusted you! Instead I jumped to conclusions1 I was just so mad and and …."

"Vanda," he said placing a finger to her chin, "Ve both made mistakes," he paused to tip her head up, "But that doesn't matter now. That fight. Tabatha. Detention. It is all in the past."

Looking into his eyes, "I don't deserve you Kurt." She sighed.

"I'll be the judge of that." He smiled giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Smiling they both walked off hand in hand into the sunset unaware of the person who watched them from the shadows of a tented car window across the street.

**. **

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Double Date **

**. **

Wanda was preparing for the double date Kurt and her were attending with Anna and Remy at the Cheesecake Factory. She didn't know how formal to dress. Should she go for the monochromatic plaid dress or the stenciled bat corset top with matching black pants? Sighing in defeat she threw them both on the bed when she heard the front door open. Curious she tiptoed to the top of the steps to see Lance come in with a six pack of beer followed by Todd and Fred carrying boxes of pizza. Obviously the guys were having a 'mens' night.

That was when an idea struck her. Usually the boys gossiped when they thought she couldn't hear them. So after proclaiming far too loudly that she was taking a shower and would kill anyone who came in on her she turned on the shower, stomping loudly the whole way, slammed a few doors, and turned on her shadow radio. Once done she tiptoed back to the top of the steps to hear what the boys were saying.

"Speaking of girls," Lance laughed, "How are the rest of you doing? Kitty and I are good …" he prompted.

"Well you know me," Pietro spoke up, "Always on the prowl."

She heard the guys laugh before Fred spoke up, "Tabatha's kinda sweet." She could hear the blush in his voice.

"Only as sweet as a walking STD can be." Pietro scoffed.

"Look who's talking!" Fred snapped defensively causing Todd and Lance to laugh.

Upset he decided to change the topic, "Well Todd how about you and my sister huh? I heard you had some sort of plan?" Wanda was suspicious of the pause that surrounded them.

"You all can keep a secret right?" Todd's voice was nervous.

"Of course we can keep a secret. We're not stupid." Pietro spoke up.

"Well not most of us." Fred noted.

She could hear the sound of a high five, "Nice one Fred," Lance praised, "Two in one night."

"Shut up!" she heard Pietro stand. An argument broke out quickly before it died out.

"Well you know how Kurt was with Wanda right and I wanted Wanda for myself right? So I came up with a plan and it went like this …" she couldn't hear the rest as he began to whisper, yet her curiosity was definitely peaked. After her date she would get the information out of Pietro one way or the other.

…**.**

"Anna I need your help!" Kurt whined for the tenth time that night. He wanted this date to be perfect. He didn't know whether to dress casual, black tie, punk, cool, or just wear what he normally wore.

"Ya don't need my help to change yer clothes," Anna hissed sticking a head out of her bedroom door, "just wear a black dress shirt and pants! That'll fit any occasion!"

"Thanks sis you're the best!" he ran back into his room.

"Yeah yeah." She waved him off while applying black eye liner. Her outfit included her favorite pair of combat boots, her darkest blue pair of denim pants with a matching corset top that had a little black lace on its rim to match her shoes and gloves.

Once she was finished applying her makeup Kurt banged on the door impatiently, "Ve do not have all day Anna!"

She glared at him by use of her desk mirror, "Is Remy here yet?"

"Vell no …"

"Then stop yelling at me! We can't go anywhere without a ride right?"

"Yes, but …"

"Exactly now get outta my room!" she snapped flinging her brush at her door for emphasis.

…

Ten minutes later Remy arrived in his forest green mustang.

"You look nice." Gambit complemented her appreciatively.

Being helped into the car, "Ya don't look bad yerself." She said eyeing him. Remy was wearing a burgundy dress shirt that had the top buttons undone with black pants, shoes, with a white scarf strategically placed along his broad shoulders.

Kurt hopped in the back seat, "Yeah yeah you both look dreamy," he rolled his eyes, "Let's go get Vanda now please."

Kurt's mouth hung ajar as he saw Wanda coming to him in a black baby doll dress, joly rogers, with her signature cross earrings. He felt his heart swell in pride and appreciation.

"Are you going to say something?" Wanda asked him. He was so caught up at the sight of her he didn't even notice she was in front of him.

Smiling goofily, "You look beautiful."

Blushing, "Thanks, so do you." She sat next to him. As they rode under the moonlight Kurt's hand found hers. The small touched colored her face. She turned to him gently with a smile which he eagerly returned. They remained silent for there was no need to talk. Their actions held more words than a pictured book. They both wanted the moment to last forever. Anna and Remy, on the other hand, were a different story.

"Keep yer eyes on te road Cajun!" Anna growled zipping up her jacket that she bought.

Smirking, "You're the one who had ta wear the corset."

"Oh so it's my fault that ya can't keep yer eyes on te road huh?" she questioned.

He placed a hand around her shoulders which she painfully removed causing him to pout, "Yes, it's your fault."

Glaring, "Then I want wear it anymore."

"What?" he near screeched.

Rogue turned around to face the serine couple in the back, "Wanda do ya want my corsets?"

Instantly the car lurched to a stop. Rubbing her neck, "Damn Remy what was that fer!"

"you know why I did that."

"No I don't."

"Yes ya do."

Glaring, "Do ya want me ta drive?"

"Be my guest." Gambit said removing his hands from the steering wheel, "Ya gotta sit on my lap thow."

"You'd do just about anything to get me on your lap huh?"she teased.

"Ya have no idea chere."

"Vait," Kurt screeched, "Do NOT let Anna drive. She is a maniac!"

"She can't be that bad." Gambit insisted.

Rogue smiled far too sweetly almost making Gambit reconsider, "Of course not Rems."

Kurt's hands became a vise grip latched to his seatbelt, "Vanda do you have your seat belt on?"

"Yeah why?" Wanda asked.

"You'll see." Kurt paled, "If we die tonight Vanda. I vant you to know that I lo …" before he finished the car zoomed forward. At first Gambit didn't mind the feel of air blowing through his hair. Then he noticed they were in the wrong lane.

"Anna …" he called her name, but she was gone. Road rage had completely token her over.

Not soon enough they made it to the cheesecake factory. Remy looked like he had seen his family murdered in front of him. Wanda look like she saw a ghost. Kurt looked emotionally scarred while his sister looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Wat's wit te long faces. Let's go!" Anna said hopping off of Remy. The Cajun made quick work of retrieving his keys from the girl. Wanda stood up shakily. Nothing scared her and I mean nothing, but a few minutes in the car with Anna and she was near tears.

"Are you vell?" Kurt asked as he helped her to stand.

Should she say no? Or yes?, "I'll live."

He seemed happy with the answer, "Let's go."

…

Both couples sat in a booth. Kurt and Wanda were busy sneaking kisses behind their menus while Remy and Anna were arguing again. Whatever it was about Gambit must have won with that smug expression on his face as his hand slinked its way around Anna's waist.

"Here are your drinks," the waitress said sending none to discreet looks at Remy and Kurt, "Would you both like appetizers?"

"We," Rogue snapped first, "Would like te calamari."

"And we," Wanda pulled Kurt closer defensively, "Would like the buffalo blasters."

The waitress nodded before turning on her heel swiftly. The guys chuckled at the dark looks the ladies were still sending after them.

"So …" Wanda started.

"So vat?" Kurt asked her.

Wanda raised her shoulders, "Isn't this the part of the date where we get all mushy and say what we like about each other so much?"

"Sure is," Remy agreed, "Anna yer up first."

"Why me!"

"Who votes Anna first?" Gambit asked. Immediately their hands shot up.

"Jerks," she muttered under her breath, "So what do I like about Remy?" she looked him up and down, "What do I like bout 'em?"

"Come on sis there has to be something, ja?" Kurt insisted.

"I like his accent." Rogue said.

"And." Remy placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ya do have a nice car."

"And."

"And what?" she loved seeing that smirk wiped off his face.

He glared at her quickly before saying, "Wanda you're up."

Wanda blushed a little before looking at her jolly rogers (shoes), "Umm well I think it all started for me when we were hanging out at the community center. Kurt came over with his hair fanned over his face making him look like a German God," Kurt posed for her earning a nudge to the ribs, "He talked to me and he won me that cute black and red dolphin. I've slept with it every night since he got it for me and I'll say from that day on I couldn't get Kurt out of my head. And I do like how he says my name in that accent of his."

Kurt gave her a deep kiss for that that made Anna want to gag and Remy jealous. Why couldn't he be making out with Anna huh?

"Mein turn!" Kurt said as the waitress came back with the appetizers accidently dropping the sauce that accompanied the calamari sauce on Remy's shirt.

"Sorry sir. I'll get that up for you." The waitress immediately pulled out the towel that accompanied her belt. At first she got the stain up, and then her hands went decidedly lower. She was about to grasp him fully when Anna's boots hit her face.

"Oh sorry hun. Did I hurt you?"Rogue asked with her legs now lying over Remy's waist.

The waitress rubbed her sore forehead, "I'm fine. Are you ready to order." She glared at Rogue.

"My boyfriend and I," Anna kissed Remy full on the lips, " would like ta share a plate of yer Louisiana chicken pasta dish."

"Are you sure that you don't want a separate plate?" The waitress asked.

"Oh I'm sure." Rogue said running her hands over his chest. All Remy could think was that her jealousy was a god send. He'd have to take her to places with hot waitresses all the time if he was to get treated like this.

"We would like to share your chicken bolognaise." Wanda piped up.

When the waitress was gone Kurt began to speak, "For me it was almost love at first sight," Kurt took hold of Wanda's hands while looking deep into her eyes, "Something about Vanda struck me the moment I saw her. Call it destiny, fate, lightening I do not know which nor do I care. Vhen I saw you I was immediately drawn. No matter how hard I tried otherwise my eyes continued to find you. Whether it be you tying your boots or attacking Tabatha my eyes, heart, and soul is attached to you and when I thought I lost you it hurt something awful.

I had never felt so alone in my life. I know that ve are young, but maybe someday cat ve have between us can be more. If you allow after ve graduate I vould like to properly court you. In my country dating and courting are of a different matter."

"How so?" Wanda asked feeling her whole body tingle pleasantly from his confession.

"Dating is a term implied to anyone taking another person out. A relationship of sorts. Courting is when a man is trying to marry the women he loves by earning her approval by doing various tasks for her to both make her happy and show what said prospect has to offer if they were to become engaged."

"Kurt." Wanda was red. She felt happy tears run down her face. Damn him for wiping them away with the pad of his thumbs and smiling at her. It always made her feel so gooey inside. She wanted to kiss him yet she couldn't move. Had he just proposed to her?

Sensing Wanda's wide range of emotions Anna cut in, "Yer turn Remy." She said popping a piece of calamari in her mouth.

He stiffened, "You expect me to go after that!" he motioned to Kurt.

"Everyone else went." She challenged.

"Dinner is served." The waitress said placing their plates, without incident, in front of them. She also gave them (aka the boys) some extra napkins and drinks.

"Sure is thirsty over here." Wanda said hinting to the woman that she was thirsty as well.

The waitress grinned, "There's a water fountain just outside the main entrance." before taking off.

"Bitch." Wanda said loud enough to make sure she heard it.

Kurt began to feed Wanda while Anna was still trying to get Remy to talk. In truth he had a lot to say, but considering the situation the evening would be far better if he didn't say anything to her tonight with their waitress behaving so inappropriately.

After that they ordered dessert. When she was done she noticed something was on the napkin that Remy used to wipe his face. Snatching from him she saw their waitresses name and number. She then looked on Kurt's side.

The look in the Goth girls' eyes could kill.

"Anna?"

"Vanda?"

"Will be back." The ladies took of leaving the guys confused. Assuming the girls went to the bathroom together they went back to their cheesecake when they heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

Immediately they ran to the sound of their girlfriends who were at present yelling at both the manager and the waitress. Words such as whore, hoe, tramp, slut, tart, light skirt, floozy, free spirit, loose, and prostitute were thrown as daggers at the woman.

Wanda yelled at the manager door having such a unprofessional woman working here, accusing him of receiving her 'offerings' which was the only reason, in Wanda's opinion, that she had the job in the first place.

Anna was busy spouting threats at the waitress in her southern tongue that was sharp enough to decapitate. She told the waitress off. How dare she flirt and harass _her _man. Who did she think she was trying to give a name and phone number to her _Remy_.

By then the whole room was listening in. Many shot the waitress an evil look. Others were enjoying this with their phones out probably posting the argument to Yube Tube.

"Anna come on lets go." Remy tried to pull her back, but she was immovable. Kurt was having similar luck. In the end a few higher ups had to come in. By the end both the manager and the waitress was fired as well as them getting a good few gift cards and a complimentary cheesecake to take home.

"Well that was eventful." Remy said as he drove.

"Yeah." Anna agreed resting her head on his shoulder.

"We should do that again real soon." Wanda agreed.

"I second that!" Kurt tugged Wanda closer.

…

Wanda waved as Remy drove the siblings home and now that her night was over it was time to get her answers.

"Pietro!" she shouted. His head snapped up instantly. Looking around he saw his bedroom, but Wanda was in it.

"Is something wrong Wands?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Wanda took the bucket of ice water she recently acquired and threw it at him.

"Dammit Wanda!" Pietro growled.

"You will tell me what Todd was talking about earlier." She said darkly.

Pulling off his wet shirt, "Todd?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Eavesdropping again sis?" he smirked with that 'I will tell you nothing' look in his eyes.

"There are ways of making you talk little brother," she moved her hand to his stereo, "Many ways." She pushed the button. Justin Bieber's girly voice filled the air.

"Oh no anything, but that Wands!"

"I have more of where that came form if you don't talk."

"Bring it." He challenged.

After that she pulled out his Spanish book and began to read it in a dull voice. He covered his ears. Glaring at her all the while. Seeing as that wasn't enough she took her sharp nails against his TV making a sharp noise that hurt both their ears.

Putting his pillow over his head, "I will NOT surrender!" he said almost sounding just like their father.

"Is that so?" this time she opened a folder to pull out a copy of his transcripts, "Remember what father said? Another F and its military school for you."

"You wouldn't!" he jumped trying to take them from her.

Avoiding him, "Oh I would."

Pietro seemed to be stuck. The idea of military school was enough to make him want to cry to his dead mommy, but he made a promise to Todd. He wouldn't back down now.

"I will not say one word Wands. Give up you can't make me talk." He set his jaw.

She laughed humorlessly, "Well I so happen to have that Halo game of yours."

"But I lost it," he squealed, "How did you find it!"

"That's none of your business brother dearest."

"But I was so close to finishing! I just had one more prophet left!"

She dropped it to the ground and stomped on it. When it made a cracking sound she said, "Opps. Clumsy me."

He cried at her feet, "Master Chief no! Por Que! How could you … you animal! What did he ever do to you huh? What did he do to disserve this!"

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, "Willing to talk now."

"Nope."

She held up his cell phone.

"Sis, all my contacts are on there! You wouldn't …" before he could finish she dropped the phone into his fish aquarium where his betas picked at it viciously.

"Has satin finally possessed you!" Pietro snapped pointing a finger at her.

"Maybe." She chuckled darkly, "Now spill."

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled, "Get out of my room sis or I'll …"

"What?"

Knowing this was a losing battle he sat back on his bed, "You can't use anything else against me."

"That is where you are wrong young one." She pulled out a DVD he instantly recognized.

"Ohh God sis not my pornography. You have gone too far!"

She dropped the first one. Cracked it. The second one. Cracked it. The third one her foot hovered over it before he yelled, "Ok ok whatever you want just don't step on my threesome DVD. I'll do anything!"

"Good. Now talk." She demanded. He instantly went into the story. Relaying to her Todd's plan and Tabatha's involvement in it. Not only was Tabatha dead if she ever crossed her path again, but so was Todd.

"Thank you very much Pietro," Wanda left the room dropping his disgusting tapes on the ground behind her, "You did good tonight. Rest. You may be attending a funeral soon."

Not knowing if she was serious or not he could only look helplessly after her. Oh why did he have to have a heartless psychopath for a twin?

**Please Review; Thank You **

**Ok first of all I don't own the Cheesecake Factory and/or its menu although I would highly recommend going if you haven't. Second of all I don't wish to insult Justin Bieber fans. I personally think he sounds like a girl, but heh to each his own and lastly I might had kinda lost my partner on this so … don't judge to harshly. Thanks for reading; you're the best. **

**Please review = review when done reading = me **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Talk **

.

Matters had gone rather smoothly between Wanda and Kurt since the Tabatha incident. However, there were still some loose ends in need of some straightening. Placing her black vest over her stripped shirt to match her black pants she headed out the door to a dinner outside of town where she planned to have a conversation with Todd.

**... **

Todd was more than anxious as he drummed his nails on the splintered wooden table as he waited for Wanda. He considered the call he recieved that morning a godsend. His Wanda had finally woke up from that terrible German nightmere to be with him. Smiling he eagerly took the water the waitress offered imagining a Wanda filled future.

Seven minutes later said Goth entered the dinner. She walked in slowly with an air about her that made Todd sit up straight. Whatever she had to say was very important.

"May I get you something to drink?" The waitress, Cherry, asked.

"Coffee,black." Wanda answered slipping into the booth.

When the waitress walked away Todd spoke, "So what is it that was so urgent Wanda cakes that you wanted me all alone in a dinner this far outta town?" he finished with a smirk.

Instead of answering she busied herself with her fingers making sure to crack each knuckle loudly.

"Here ya go," Cherry beemed, "What would you all like to eat?"

"I'll have the number five." Todd pointed to a hamburger with fried on the menu.

"I'm fine."

The waitress shot a tip worthy smile at them both before returning to her work. Todd began hinting non to abstractly at this being a date. All the while Wanda remained silent. She did not scold or congradulate his ideas. She simply waited for him to stop which didn't happe until the Number Five was placed before him.

"Todd," she finally spoke to him, "Do you know why I am here?"

"Cause shmookums," chewing sounds, "We are on a date."

"Todd, that is incorrect. Try again."

Still chomping away, "Oh I get it. We're just friends," he winked.

Dropping her eyes to her coffee, "I know what you did."

Todd looked perplexed for a moment before he shrugged it off to devour his fries. About alf way through reality smaked him in the face. how could he had forgotten what he did! Letting the half eaten fry fall from his lip to his plate he began to utter apology after apology.

Raising her hand to silence him, "Enough. I did not come here to hear your excuses. It is only because I have known you since childhood that I will spare you the beating that I so gracefully bestowed upon Tabatha."

Relaxing somewhat, "So we can put this whole thing behind us?"

"No," she snapped before regaining her composure, "When we were children we used to always be there for each other. If someone wanted a piece of one of us we had each other's back. We didn't let money, or treats, or relationships get in our way Todd. What happened to that?

What happened to the comrodery? The trust? When I look at you it is hard for me to see the boy I grew up. That boy might had had a chance."

"But I'm still the same guy Wanda!" he protested.

Leering, "The boy my twin and I used to play with would never stoop so low as to hurt me. A true friend would had been happy for me instead of being the jealous bastard that you are."

Appetite loss he stared at his shoes guiltily whispering, "But Wands you and I."

"Get this through your thick skull Todd. You and I, Me and you, this," she circled them with a finger, "will never happen."

"Wanda!"

"Shh," she scolded making sure to keep her temper in check, "I came here today to tell you to lay off. That we're through. That we will never be together ever. If the human race depended on us I'd rather take a bullet to the head or a plunge off the nearest cliff. We will never be together. Do you understand? I DO NOT LOVE YOU."

She watched as Todd looked on the verge of tears blinking his eyes rapidly before she continued.

"Todd I don't want you to be upset, then pissed, then start blaming Kurt for taking me away from you. We both know you cant lose what you never had. And if by some chance you do try to ruin things between Kurt and I ever again you might just go missing one of these days," she pulled a dollar fifty out, "Thanks for the coffee."

He watched her leave just as cool and collected as she came in leaving him to wallow in self pitty with the company of an unsipped cup of coffee.

**... **

Bouncing his tennis ball off his bedroom wall, "Man,I wished she would had just beat me up." He played catch with himself for a while before rolling onto his back. What was he to do. Wanda told him not to blame Kurt, but he couldn't help himself. His mind instantly chased after the foreigner.

He wanted nothing more than to punch Kurt's face in, but then he thought f Wanda. Wanda said he had changed. That he wasn't like how he used to be.

"I aint different." he told his reflection. Looking at himself he had to admit that his childish features gaveway to his more masculine look. He was taller now, but he wasn't so stupid as to think she spoke of physical change.

Sitting back on his bed he decided to do something he hadn't done in a long while; think. When he was done he came to a few conclusions.

1. I never thought about Wanda with any decisions I made.

2. I am selfish.

3. I hurt her.

4. I never realized number three until she told me so.

5. I am a crppy friend

So now that he figured that out what was a heart broken teenager to do?

**... **

"Kurt," his mother called from downstairs.

"Ja?"

"You have a guest!"

Happily he changed into something presentable. he was a little upset that Wanda had to take care of some buisness today so he couldn't see her and now here she was waiting at his door step! Taking the stairs two at a time he practically floated to the door. He opened it and his heart shrunk, "Amanda?"

**. **

**Please Review **

**I hate to do this but no next chapter until I get atleast 2 REVIEWS ! **

**Oh and sorry for the long wait; my labtop crashed **


	12. Chapter 12

**Love me ; Love you not **

**.**

Anna smiled as she pulled the linens off the closing lines to place in her wikker basket. Her life with Remy was full of contrast. It was invigorating yet enervating. It was amusing yet arid, sweet yet spicy. He was the cunundrum of her life, but she didn't care. She had never felt like this with someone before. His mere presence put her senses in hyperdrive.

Carrying the basket inside she placed her scowel back on. The last thing she wanted was Kurt to tease her about daydreaming about him again. Hurrying to her room she locked the door. Normaly her room held a Bitter Grace poster on her door with walls lined in similar fashion, containing every Goth rock band from Agatha Christie to The Wake. Her windows covered with black curtains and blinds.

On her wooden dresser was her 'musical studio' containing a stereo, headphones, laptops, I-Pod, I-Pod speakers, and a few stacks of cd's. Her bed held purple comforters with a matching gossemer curtain. She had never realised how dark it felt or how lonely she was. No matter how much she loved her room there was always something missing.

Sighing she began to fold the sheets. She knew what her room was missing. It was missing him. The way he smells not to mention the way he looks without a t-shirt. She had half a mind to put him in some tight leather pants with matching dog collar and keep him as a pet.

Blushing at her own thoughts she dove headfirst into her work finishing her chores in record time. Done, she decided today would be a nice day to take him out on a date. Remy always took the initiative, although flatering, she felt it was high time that she had a turn. Also starting the date gave her the upper hand.

Smirking she pulled out some clothes for the day. An off the shoulder purple and black striped shirt with black blue jeans and boots. She also picked a hairband that resembled her spiked chocker for the day.

Fourty minutes found her fully dressed, placing the rest of the hair behing the headband in a sloppy bun with loose strands. Applying her makeup she headed out making sure to tell her mother where she was off to first.

Since she didn't have a car, something about her lack of self preservation while driving, she took the bus. She knew the address, but had never actually been to see his home. Willing her jitters away she watched the blocks fade by.

He lived on the very edge of Bayville in a yellow two story townhouse. Inbetween the double garage hung a basketball hoop. Outside Remy was shirtless playing a little ball with some kid she never saw before. He had to be a good six and a half feet tall with blonde hair also shirtless.

Getting off the bus she made her way over to them.

"Who's winnin?"

His head turned sharply, "Anna ya came ta see me!" he ran to her placing a quick kiss on her lips, "I missed you." he whispered in her ear.

"Should I go?" The guy asked.

Rogue noticed he had blue eyes, "Remy let me go."

Releasing her, "Azari this is Anna, my girlfriend. Anna, this is Azari we've been friends since middleschool when his mother moved over here from Africa."

"Nice ta meet ya Azari."

"Nice to meet you as well," he smiled, "I hope you last longer than the other ones."

"What other ones?"

"Oh didn't he tell you?" Azari stated conspiratorily before picking the neglected ball off the ground.

"What others?" she snapped at Remy, and to think she came all this way just to see him!

"Anna don't mind him. He is always tryin ta instigate ..."

Ignoring him, "What others?" she snapped.

"I ... there was just a girl or two."

"Or three or six." Azari pointed out earning a glare from his Cajun friend.

"Six! You herpes carrier!"

"How did you know," Azari fought to hide his smile, "I thought it was a secret."

"I ain't got no STD's jerk." he pushed Azari back.

"I've heard enough! I'm leaving!" Anna turned on her heel when she bumped into a lady who was taller than Azari with hair the color of clouds and eyes the color of sapphire and she did not look pleased.

"Azari!" she growled, "How many times have I told you to stop teasing young Remy's friends?"

"Alot." he admitted. His eyes instantly hitting the ground causing Remy to smile.

"And this charming young flower must be your girlfriend Remy."

"Yes mam."

She nodded, "How do you do. I am Ororo Munroe. The woman unfortunate enough to have Azari as a son," she said triedly, "And you are?"

"Anna Darkholme mam." Rogue couldn't stop staring at her. She was huge. Ororo stepped around her to her son. She instantly went off in fierce motherland language. By the end of it Azari ran over to Anna, "I'm sorry for scarying you. I was just trying to poke fun at Remy. It seems that all the cute girls in town just flock to him."

"I can't help that I was born this way." Remy posed dramatically.

"Anyway," Azari pretended his friend wasn't standing behind him, "My mother and I are about to go. Feel free to stop by."

"Yes please do," his mother said warmly, "It would be nice to have another woman around here."

"I might jus do that mam."

Rogue watched them go into the blue house next door when she felt arms around her waist. He began kissing her forehead then down to her neck.

"I see ya came ta see me taday. I'll change an we can go to te mall."

"Actually I have other plans. And wash up too. Ya stank."

"Are you voluntering ta help wash me?"

The look in her eyes said no as he led her into his home, "My dad's out. We have te whole place to ourselves ..." he let the suggestion hang in the air.

"Just hurry up." she dismissed him.

Coming back from upstairs far too quickly in her opinion she saw him carrying his shirt down with one hand while the other held a towel to whipe the water off his body. She sincerly hoped she wasn't drooling. She thought he was hot before, but coming out of the shower made him near godly.

Swalling the liquid in her mouth she smiled. That was one thing she liked about him. He could have her lusting over him in one second then wanting to kill him the next.

"See sometin ya like?" Just like that.

Standing up, "Took ya long enough."

**...**

Kurt on the other hand had problems of his own. He let Amanda into his living room. She sashayed past him in a white dress with mave peonies on them. She took a seat with a smile on her face.

Rubbing the sweat of the back of his neck, "Amanda vat are you doing here?"

Taking off her jacket, "I thought that would be obvious Kurt."

"Umm how obvious?"

She giggled, "Kurt you're so funny," he sat across from her, " Look I know us seperating had more to do with location that how we felt about each other and Kurt I was such a fool for letting you get away. Ever since you were gone I ... I missed you.i missed your smile. I missed the way you laughed. I missed the way you made me feel. I even miss when you tried to eat me out of house and home."

He gulped, "Amanda that is sweet ,but ..."

"Kurt before you left you told me that you loved me nearly every day we were together. I know that love like that doesn't just fade away overnight. That's why I came here. To pick up where we left off."

"Amanda," he looked up at her nervously, "Ve ... vhat I said then I meant it vith all of mein heart."

Nodding, "I know."

"But, Amanda as much as I loved you then I have found someone that I love even more."

"Come again?"

**... **

"Laser tag?" he asked as they got out of his car.

'Yep."

"Couldn't you had chose somethin thats more of a challenge?"

"Laser tag is a challenge."

"No it aint."

"That's cause ya haven't played with me yet."

She knew he was underestimating her. She was a very competitive person. Very. He would learn that soon enough. After doaning their vest and gun they entered through two seperate doors. Remy figured he would find a nice open spot and wait there since there was no way on God's green earth that she could beat him in a fair fight.

Anna knew he would take it easy on her. She would be sure to show him the error of her ways. After a few turns down the dark corridor she saw him and rolled her eyes. Could he be more obvious sitting in the only wide open place the space had? Did he honestly think she would do that terrible?

She backed up. Her body behind the corner with her gun extended in his direction. He didn't even notice her presence until he was hit in the chest. He instantly turned behind him to fire back. Anna tumbled out of the way to another corridor. Seeing movement he chased after her. She kept running until she passed three adjacent passageways. She took shelter behind it quickly. Remy ran right past her. She extended her leg and tripped him giving him a good four shots in the back before running off.

"That's cheatin!" He yelled after her. She wanted to giggle, but refused to reveal her position.

"Fine then. No more Mr. Nice Remy." he muttered pulling himself off the ground. He knew she wanted to him to follow her. He believed that she believed the anger of falling face first would make him blindly chase after her. Dusting off his pants he knew he stood a better chance taking a different route. It may take a little while longer for him to come across her, but the advantage was worth it.

Anna had found herself a nice little spot to hide end. Problem is she didn't know she wasn't alone. He was a breath away and she still didn't notice him. So he pulled her face to him giving her a deep kiss as well as five shots before she managed to push him back. With a haughty laugh he ran away with her on his heels.

"Get yer ass back here Jerk!"

"An what ya plannin on doing ta my ass when ya catch me?"

She shot him in his back twice before he broke off to the right. She ran straight ahead. That bastard surely was silent. As she searched the maze he got a good seven shots on her. One of them in the middle of a cartwheel. Having had enough she jumped up until her body was wedged against the ceiling. There was noway he could just sneak up on her now.

Remy eventually came up her pathway, "Come out come out wherever you are petite." Then suddenly his vest turned red. He looked infront of him and behind was no one there. Maybe it was a malfunction? Shrugging it off he continued to walk forward when he recieved another six shots. Damnit!

Turning around he caught her running off, but couldn't get a beed on her. Pissed he chased her. Once she did her ceiling trick. By the forth time around he caught on instantly aiming the gun up at her. She might had got shot four more times, but she made it away.

Taking her hairband off she dropped it on the floor then hid in a nearbye opening. Remy figured she was pulling that on the ceiling trick again. Clever, but old. He aimed up too see nothing. What? She stepped out firing at him a good five times.

"Ya tricked me again!"

"I thought ya said tis was easy?" she teased squeezing the trigger one more time before running off again. Two could play at this game. He placed her belonging in his pocket then took off his shoes. In the dark no one would see them. A minute or two later she ran right over them and tripped.

He shot her a good ten times laughing until she grabbed her ankle in pain.

"Anna are ya ok?" he grabbed her leg.

"Owww! Damnit let me go." her eyes began to tear as she pulled her leg back into her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta hurt me."

"I can't tell!" she snapped rubbing her ankle again.

He lifted up her pants to try to see the injury in the dark when she flipped him over her on his back then crawled ontop of him. He was about to protest when she flicked her hair and gave him a hungry look. She wanted to devour him and he was more than willing to let her do it. She ran her tongue from his adams apple to his hairline then kissed her way down to his lips while using her free hand to shoot him. He was so caught up in desire he didn't even notice.

She pulled back again with a smirk before latching her mouth to his earlobe earning an appoving growl. Pulling back again he pulled her down into a kiss pulling her bun loose so that her hair could fall loosely over her shoulders with her still shooting him. He was about to grab her rear when the lights came back on singling the end of the game. With a smile he carried her out of the place then dropped her hard to the floor when he saw the score.

"26 ta 39!", he glared at her on the floor, "I don't remember you shooting me that ... wait." he narrowed his eyes. She shot him when he was thourally distracted, "You didn't play fair."

"All is fair in love an war." she reminded him standing perfectly fine.

"Best two outta three?"

"Yer on!"

**... **

"It is as I said Amanda. I have falling inlove."

"So you love us both!"

"No, vhen I am vith Wanda I think of you not once. Not even in passing. I am sorry to hurt you Amanda. So sorry."

"How do I know that you want feel the same again. That you'll leave Wanda for a while and move on? Do you really love her or is this just hormonal or is this because you missed having a gal around?" she glared indignantly.

He sighed, "I know not vhat true love is, and I do not pretend to be a seer, but vat I do know is vat is in mein own heart and mein heart vants Wanda. I did not come here with zhe intention to fall inlove. To move on. It just happened. Zhe heart feels vhat it feels and right now it is not feling you in a romantic vay."

"Why? We were together for three years Kurt! What happened to that?"

"It never vent away."

"It left your heart and that's where it should had been stored! I mean come on Kurt what is it? She's hot isn't she. No wait did she take your virginity."

He blushed, "Amanda!"

"Well did she?"

"Vat I do vith her in none of your buisness!"

"Ha, I knew it! Please Kurt don't let me go again."

"It is too late for us now, if ve are to be together ve vill be. if not I hope ve can still be good friends."

"We are friends Kurt! We should be more!"

"I cannot give you more Amanda. Not now. I am happy vith mein Vanda. I didn't think there vould be a day I vould get over you. I vas so sad on the inside then I vent to school an bow. She lit up my world again. She didn't even speak to me. I just well there vas something between us. An air perhaps. Vatever it is it vas something new.

Ve dated each other yes an ve vere friends first. Ve had known each other since ve were in diapers. Our relationship never really changed vhen ve started dating save for a few kisses. I zhink it took being vith Vanda for me to learn vhat love really is. Together ve vere always just comfortable. Chairs are comfortable, beds are comfortable,a relationship should be more than zhat, yes?"

She bit her lip. He had a point. There relationship had always been good. Comfortable. There was never that spark; that extra something that had you coming back for seconds. kissing him was nice. Going to the movies was nice. They were nice together. But shouldn't she want more than nice? "Kurt," she sat next to him gripping her hands, "What is it like being with her?"

"In most cases it's great. Vanda is like zhe weather. one moment she is calm an tranquil. Zhe next she's a raging hurricane. Life vith her isn't exactly predictable and I like zhat. She is strong , but on zhe inside she's no less a girl than you are. There are moments when we lean on each other for strength. There are other times vhen ve are angry. Vhen there are no kind words to say. Zhen there are those precious moments zhat you vished could last forever. Vhen even zhe simplest of kisses can varm zhe coldest of nights. And there are times ve vish ve could just forget. Yet, no matter vat there is always zhe beautiful sunrise after zhe storm an she's always at my side through it all."

Gripping his hands tighter, "I ... I never felt that way with you."

"Me either. Sorry."

"No don't apologize Kurt. Don't. Not again. Not for this."

**... **

"Who's on top now huh?" Anna asked. She had won six times out of the ten games they played.

"The last time I checked you were." he smiled at her over his smoothie. They both were rather hungry after their last match allthough he was more hungry for something else. If she weren't as good looking as she was he was sure he would had won more.

She threw a crumpled up napkin at him, "You know what I meant."

"Oh we weren't talking about te same thang?" he said innocently.

"Maybe I should walk home." she hissed.

"No need ta be mad. I know what ya meant an ya know wat I meant. i have ta say it's nice ta be appreciated alone with you fer once witout Kurt and Wanda ruining everythang."

"What do ya mean Remy?"

"Well I know this is a Kwanda story an all ,but come on who wouldn't want some one on one time with me I mean look at me I'm sexy."

"And where do I fit in in this equation huh?"

"Yer the lucky girl that this incredibly sexy Cajun has choosen as his love interest."

"So yer saying I'm here only because you are huh?"

"Tat's bought right," she stepped closer, "No need ta get mad it's the truth," she picked up her root beer, "Anna wait ... Anna ... Anna put it down ... no wait ... Anna!"

**... **

Amanda put her jacket back on. Kurt walked her to the door. "I'm sorry for just barging in here and demanding you take me back Kurt." Amanda hung her head low.

He lifted it back up, "Amanda you vill and vill alvays be a dear friend and mein first love."

She wipped the tears out of her face, "I don't think I count as a first love Kurt. What you have now ... I am happy for you, jealous, but happy. Maybe someday I will find a spark, a flame, or a roaring storm."

"Not maybe." he gave her a quick hug.

She stepped out of his arms and left hurt. Why couldn't she be all those things for him? It hurt even more that she knew she would never be 'the one' and that someone had already filled in that position. Yet she was resigned. Kurt was happy and she was happy for him. She just wished that she didn't have to feel so crappy. In her eyes he would always be her first love; the one that got away.

**... **

"If ya wanted me ta take my shirt off ya coulda just asked." he said as he drove. Anna had the never to throw rootbeer on him.

"Noted." she had her arms crossed facing out the otherside of the window.

"Anna are ya mad at me?"

"Oh are ya talkin ta me te pointless love interest?"

He sighed, "I never said ya were pointless."

"Then what am I huh? Yer female sidekick?"

"No," he looked at her as he drove, "Yer much more than that."

Her arms loosened, but still remained crossed, "Partner in crime."

He stopped suddenly causing her to lunge forward, "Anna ya know I care about you. I may not be able ta give ya te nicest thangs or te best lifestyle, but you will always be te one I thank of whenever I raise, whenever I breathe, whenever I dream. And yes I am sexually attracted to ya, but lets be honest. If I wanted a piece of ass I could have it whenever and however I wanted, but I am here with you."

"An you're here with me why?"

"Because I,"

"Love me?" she interupted.

"Love? I don't know about that. It's one of those undefinable words. But I can surely tell ya that I am willing to do anythang for you. If you need a place to stay my door is always open. If you need money then I will work hard for you. If someone gives ya strife then I will deal with them. If you feel alone I will always be there to reach out to you. If you have ta cry I have a shoulder for you an if you need someone ta hold ya then I am here. I cannot offer the imposible, but what I can do I will do for you. I don't know if yer idea of love is pink roses and chocolates or high fashion, but if you want those things I will try my best to give them to you. Understand Anna I'm just a man. I ain't perfect."

"Hardly."

"I can't bring you te world, but if I could I would. I will be whatever ya want me ta be, but I am still myself and I feel that I never fully knew myself until you came into my life. it was like findin te other half, a pot of treasure at te end of the rainbow, a diamond in the rough."

She kissed him deeply ,"Then I'll be all that for you and more."

**. **

**Please Review **

**I hope you liked it! Got a little Romy in there for yall. Oh and yes I made them aware that they were fictional characters being written about for a quick moment there if I confused you :) And I guess I wanted to show what/ how the guys felt about love. I feel that Kurt is more by the book and Remy well he's Remy and I know I said shirtless Remy a billion times during this chapter. LOL. Either case review please. How bout this. Three reviews and i'll update again? **

**Or one person could be slick and review on three of the chapters in the story hehehe **

**:) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Home Alone **

**. **

Kurt and Wanda were presently sitting in his living room enjoying one of Wanda's favorite movies The Exorcist. To be accurate Kurt was enjoying the popcorn and Wanda was enjoying the movie. While the main actress was walking down the stairs backwards talking in gibberish Kurt's hand was shaking in the popcorn bowl.

"Easy Kurt," Wanda threads her hand in his, "She won't hurt you."

"Ja, not until I go to sleep!"

"Oh Kurt if the movie bothers you that much then we can watch something else."

"Zhank you Jesus," he held his hands in prayer quickly before practically ripping the movie from the DVD player. He crossed the room to the DVD storage rack and searched for his favorite two movies, "How about Southern Home Cooking with Paula Dean or Iron Chef America?"

Wanda laughed, "You're so funny."

"Vhat is so funny?" Kurt asked.

She stopped laughing abruptly, "You … you actually want to watch those?"

"Ja, I LOVE food! If you veren't in my life I'd zhink I'd marry Paula Dean's Brunch Burger. Oh Vanda you have to know vhat I'm talking about! Zhe one vith Crispy Crème donuts for buns with eggs, bacon, and hamburger vith a thick layer of oozy Colby cheese!" He started to drool.

Wanda tried not to wince when Irene came in laughing, "Sadly Wanda he means it. Now Kurt I have to go back into the office for a few hours. All four of you will be having the house to yourselves and I expect you all to behave accordingly. Oh and Kurt keep an eye out on your sister. That Remy is nice, but he's a little too charming for my liking."

"Ja, Mam."

"See you later Irene." Wanda called as she left.

It took a few seconds for the click of the door to register the fact that he was all alone with Wanda in the living room with no parental unit of some kind. His heart accelerated.

…

"Get te hell away from me!"

"I said I was sorry! It wasn't even like I did it on purpose!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh really."

"Really?"

"I bent over ta pick up the change that fell outta my pocket and somehow your hand 'accidently' slipped on my rear huh?"

"Exactly."

Anna sat on her bed with a baseball bat. How dare he! He was supposed to just be hanging out with her, but no that was just too much to ask.

Remy sat on the opposite corner in a lone chair pleading with the woman. So what if it wasn't an accident? He'd sooner die than admit that to her. He figured that she would like it. Apparently, he was wrong.

"Anna?" Kurt opened the door.

"Yeah Kurt?" Anna asked. Her eyes never leaving her boyfriends'.

"Mozher has gone back to vork. She says in her absence zhat ve behave like adults. Zhat especially goes for you Remy."

"Why when every time something has te potential ta go wrong yall point yall finger's at me!"

"It aint without reason." Rogue retorted.

…

Kurt left the feuding couple alone in favor of Wanda. He sat next to her silently. For a while they both just sat there.

"So?" Wanda asked.

"So?"

"What else do you want to watch?"

"Umm," he looked through a few more movies, "There's Rush Hour and Christ …."

"Maybe we should skip the movie for now and just talk."

"Talk about vhat?"

"Us." He gulped. She continued, "You know about us. The future. Is our relationship going to end right after we get a diploma? Or leave for college?"

"It vill never end." Kurt assured her.

"Good, well you see I just don't know if college is for me. And even if it is I can't begin to tell you what I want to do."

"Vell vat are you good at?"

She thought on it for a minute, "I'm not half bad at math actually and the art teacher says I have a unique outlook in class."

"You could be an artist or maybe an architect."

"I thought about both of those Kurt. I like the idea of an artist, but I want a job that puts food on the table. An the architect doesn't give me enough free range and by the time me, being a female, works my way up to the top to do those cool jobs we'll have grandchildren."

"Don't be so negative. You never know."

She pursed her lips, "SO does that mean that you know what you want to do Mr. I Got All The Answers?"

"Actually I planned to become a monk in Germany, but vith you in mein life zhat vould be a tad difficult so I zhought about just joining a church, but preaching doesn't bring food to the table and I vant to be able to take care of you. So I isolated mein skills. I am very good at technician things so maybe I will help do zhe lights and sound for motion pictures. I vas already thinking about filling out an internship …."

"Wow you really thought this through. I feel so stupid right now."

He pulled her closer, "Do not feel stupid Vanda. Many people do not know vhat they vant to do. Even I could change my mind at any second so no one is very certain of zhis. But just remember zhat it is your life. No one anyone else's."

She smiled at him as she began to bring her lips closer to his and his to hers. Closing their eyes they began to press their lips to each other when they heard a loud crash upstairs.

"Anna!" Kurt yelled as he ran up the steps with Wanda in toe. He flung the door open in time to see her table lamp fly at Remy.

"Didn't I tell ya ta stay away from my bed!"

Kurt visibly relaxed, "Vat is vrong vit te both of you!"

"Yer sister's tryin ta kill me," Remy accused first pointing at Anna, "Jus cause I wanted ta sit next ta her."

"Watever we all know ya wanted ta do more than sittin."

"Guilty," he raised his hands in surrender, "Just a kiss was all."

"You never just give kisses."

"You would know Cherie."

Kurt moved the next projectile from his sister's grasp, "Anna he is your boyfriend. A little contact. Very very little contact vould not hurt."

"Ya don't know 'em like I do. Ya give 'em an inch an he takes a mile!"

"Or two." Gambit agreed with a smirk.

Wanda sighed, "If you two are always so mad at each other then why don't you both just break up?"

"Believe it or not we don't always argue." Remy said confidently. Both Kurt and Amanda snorted.

"Or fight." Anna chimed in.

They coughed.

"Wat it's true!" Anna said.

"Of course it is Anna," Kurt petted her on the head, "Is it safe to go back down stairs or will you two try to kill each other again?"

"I don't kill Kurt," Anna assured, "I only maim or seriously injure."

"An I like getting maimed."

"Shut up Rems!"

"Come on Kurt lets go before we get caught in the cross fire." Wanda led him back downstairs. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before she spoke again, "I wanted to talk about us."

"Great idea," he said hurriedly, "I love to eat food. You love to paint. I love store jingles. You love Goth music …"

"Actually Kurt I meant …"

He interrupted, "Oh vell ve are both sitting here enjoying each other duh. Are you ok Vanda," he leaned forward placing his hand against hers, "My my you feel a little hot let me umm go get you a glass of water!"

He ran to his kitchen. Turned the faucet on cold and pulled a glass from the cabinet. Filling it to the brim he drunk it down twice until he remembered he was supposed to be getting some for Wanda.

"Kurt." Her arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped dropping the glass in the sink. Luckily it didn't shatter.

"Vanda you scared me!"

"Kurt I came in here to talk to you."

"About zhe drink," he interrupted again, "Umm there is vine, an a grape juice , an umm zhe OJ. I could always run to zhe store and get you something …"

She placed her hands on her hips looking much like his sister when she was angry, "Kurt put the glass down!"

"Oh yes you right I shall go get you something to drink! May be a vhile. Mozher took the car." He sped off until he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Kurt sit down now!"

He sat.

"What I wanted to talk to you about Kurt is moving a little forward in our relationship. The chaste kisses are ok, but there is always more we could do. It's not like I'm talking about full blown sex or anything."

"Zhank zhe Lord." He fanned himself.

"Do you know what I am talking about Kurt?"

"Public chaste kisses?"

"Something like that."

Kurt had never really gone so far with Amanda and he was positive that he was horrified now. It's not that he ever thought about it because he had. But now that she wanted him to do it he was scared. What if he hurt her? What if he didn't do it right? What if he was so bad she grew bored of him and would dump him in favor of Todd.

"Vanda, t t to be honest I am a bit nervous about zhis."

"I can tell," she sat down next to him, "Let's take it slow."

"Good I love slow."

She reached out her arm, "Ok hold my hand."

He did that was fairly easy.

"And now my wrist."

Easy as well.

"Forearm."

Not bad.

"Shoulder."

That he could handle.

"Neck."

Odd, but ok.

"Collar bone."

His heart sped up.

She moved her hand over a breast, "Now place your hand over mine."

He froze.

"Kurt …"

"Can we take it more slowly?"

"Ok," she moved her hands away, "Place your hand on my waist. You know like when we danced at school. In fact let's dance now."

"May I get some music first?"

She laughed, "Your house your rules." He nodded as he went to his room. On the way he peeked inside Anna's room. They were clustered around her laptop looking at photo's that she downloaded from her camera. Naturally the bat was still in her hands, but that was an improvement from just a little while ago. Making his way into his room he slowly went through all his CD's as if he forgot what he had placed there. Then he found it. The perfect song in the Rebecca St. James called Wait for Me. He had a feeling that that would set the mood accordingly.

He went downstairs and started the song.

_Darling did you know that I  
I dream about you  
Waiting for the look in your eyes  
When we meet for the first time  
Darling did you know that I  
I pray about you  
Praying that you will hold on  
And keep your loving eyes only for me_

Kurt made sure to keep a safe distance between them. If a teacher walked by right now a ruler could fit perfectly between them.

_Cause,I am waiting for  
Praying for you darling  
Wait for me too  
Wait for me as I wait for you  
Cause, I am waiting for  
Praying for you darling  
Wait for me too  
Wait for me as I wait for you  
Darling wait  
Darling wait _

Wondering if this is a song about abstinence she pulled herself closer to Kurt under the guise that she didn't want to bump into any furniture by accident. An apple could fit snuggly between them now.

_Darling did you know I dream about life together  
Knowing it will be forever  
I'll be yours and you'll be mine  
And darling when I say  
Till death do us part  
I'll mean it with all of my heart  
Now and always faithful to you _

She noticed that Kurt was finally relaxing. That was when she pulled herself completely into him. Her breast pressing against his chest. He froze. It was nice yet weird at the same time. Then panic struck and he fled. He ran into his sisters' room just in time to witness a steamy make out session between the two.

Sure he knew that they were dating and that dating meant a few things transpired between the couple. It was one thing to actually think about it and another to witness it.

"Get your hands off mein sister!"

"Kurt did anyone ask ya ta come in?" Anna looked rather angry that she was interrupted and so did he.

"Zhat's it! Out! Out!" he grabbed the forgotten bat off the floor and chased Remy through the house and down the street till he was satisfied.

"What was that about Kurt!" Wanda asked finally catching up with him, "He was all up on mein sister."

"They're dating Kurt. That's what couples do."

"But she's mein sister and and I saw zhem!"

"Kurt!"

"Vat if you saw some lady all up on Pietro?"

She shrugged, "It happens all the time. And please don't tell me that you ruined Anna's night just because you were too afraid to be with me?"

"I am not afraid of you."

"You're afraid to touch me. Or is it that I scare you that much that you can't bear to see your hands on me?"

"No Vanda it is not zhat. It is just all new to me."

"Well it's new to me too."

Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples, "I am sorry Vanda I guess I just panicked. Next time won't be so bad."

"So we can go back and try?" She said hopefully.

"Maybe tomorrow." He smiled at her, "All zhat running has made me hungry."

"Kurt everything makes you hungry."

Kurt was surprised to see Remy in the living room when he came back sitting next to a very pissed off Anna. He gulped, "Look Anna mozher vanted us on our best behavior and he vas touching you in your bedroom. Anything could have happened. I vas only zhinking of you."

"Thinkin of me huh?"

The door opened, "I brought dinner home!" Irene called.

"Let me help you vit those!" Kurt quickly fled the area quite aware that Anna's unwavering vengeful glance was still upon him.

**. **

**Please Review**


End file.
